Der Muggel in Hogwarts
by Samantha-Hexe
Summary: Was würdest du tun, wenn du plötzlich erfährst, dass allen an das du geglaubt hast, plötzlich nicht mehr so ganz der Wahrheit entspricht? Wenn sich plötzlich deine ganze Welt auf den Kopf stellt?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren außer Buffy's Familie und Freunde gehören J. K. Rolling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Prolog:

**Der Muggel in Hogwarts!**

_Wir schreiben das Jahr 1882 und auf einen kleinen Planeten, namens Selency, in der nähe der Erde feierte die beliebte und einzige Tochter, der Königin Maria und des Königs Sebastian Star, ihren dreizehnten Geburtstag. _

_Es war der 2. März und Buffy durfte ihren Geburtstag zu Hause verbringen. Die kleine Hexe brauchte nicht in der Zauberschule des Sterns „Phönix" zu verweilen._

Es war ein herrlicher Tag als ich zu Hause in ihren weichen Bett auf wachte. Gestern nach dem Unterricht war ich von meinen Eltern abgeholt worden. Bin ich froh! Es war kaum zwei Wochen her als ich von meinen Eltern den Brief bekam, dass an meinen Geburtstag für mich ein Ball veranstaltet wird und ich deswegen nach Hause kommen sollte.

Ich weiß noch genau wie langweilig mein letzter Geburtstag war. In der Schule hatten wir die dümmsten Stunden und unsere Party mussten wir schon um Ein Uhr nachts abbrechen weil sich die Lehrer aufregten. Alle Partygäste die im Aufenthaltsraum waren sind zerknirscht in ihre Zimmer gegangen.

So sind auch ich und Sabrina, meine beste Freundin, in unser Zimmer gegangen und haben uns leise schimpfend schlafen gelegt. Das war ein lausiger Geburtstag, denn auf der Party hatten sich alle nur gestritten.

Aber heute sollte nichts schief gehen! Leider konnte Sabrina nicht mit, weil der Schulleiter Professor Rados es nicht erlaubt hat.

Ich stand auf zog mich an und ging langsam durch die vertrauten Gänge des riesigen Königshauses in das Esszimmer. Meine Eltern saßen schon am Frühstückstisch.

Ich begrüßte meine Eltern mit „Guten Morgen" das sie erwiderten. Ich schenkte mir einen Tee ein und mein Vater bemerkte" Morgen Schatz, was hast du heute vor an deinen großen Tag? „ Ich dachte nach und erzählte" Am Vormittag werde ich ausreiten und am Nachmittag werde ich höchstwahrscheinlich meine Hausaufgaben machen" Nach Geschenken fragte ich nicht, da ich wusste das ich meine Geschenke heute erst am Ball bekomme.

Meine Mutter fragte milde lächelt" Was hast du den auf? „ Mit einen bedauerten Gesichtsausdruck antwortete ich „Ich habe viel zuviel zutun! Ich muss in Zaubertränke einen Aufsatz über Gegengifte schreiben, in Wahrsagen muss ich meine Vorhersage für den ganzen restlichen Monat machen und dann muss ich noch einen Aufsatz über Kobold-Aufstände schreiben für Geschichte der Zauberei. „ Meine Eltern lächelten und mein Vater blickte auf seine Uhr und sagte berdauernt" Schon so spät! Tut mir leid Buffy, aber wir müssen zur Ratsversammlung. „ Ich erklärte" Macht doch nichts" Meine Eltern sind aufgestanden und meine Mutter umarmte mich noch und sagte" Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen" und ging mit meinen Vater hinaus.

Ich frühstückte zu Ende und danach ging ich raus, über den Hof zu den Ställen und ich sattelte mein Pferd selbst, ganz anders als all die anderen adeligen Leute.

Den Vormittag verbrachte ich damit mit meinen Pferd übers Land zu reiten. Ich ritt aus der Stadt, hinaus aufs Land über Hügel und Felder hinaus bis zu einen kleinen Wasserfall, wo ich mich auf ein trockenes Plätzchen setze und wider mal an die Geschichte von meiner Tante dachte. Meine Tante, die jüngere Schwester meiner Mutter, war Jahre bevor ich geboren wurde von zu Hause fort gelaufen, weil meine Mutter Thronerbin war und nicht sie. Silvana war eifersüchtig und neidisch auf meine Mutter.

Meine Oma rief meine Mutter und Silvana ins Wohnzimmer um ihnen zu sagen wer nun den Thron bekam. Die Schwestern traten ein und setzten sich. Silvana fragte" Was ist Mutter? Was wolltest du uns sagen? „ Meine Großmutter begründete" Ich möchte euch sagen wer meinen Thron erben wird" Meine Mutter verlangte" Sag es uns!" Sie erklärte" Nach langen überlegen bin ich zum Entschluss gekommen das Maria den Thron erben sollte" Silvana ist aus gerastet. Sie schrie" Warum Maria? Immer bekommt sie alles und ich? „ Großmutter versuchte ihre Tochter zu beruhigen" Silvana du musst mich verstehen, du bist so rücksichtslos und das lang verdient eine gütige Königin" Silvana war mit den Worten „Ich könnte auch eine gute Königin sein" aus den Raum gelaufen und hat sich in ihren Zimmer eingeschlossen. Meine Mutter ist in ihr Zimmer gegangen und hat nachgedacht.

Meine Großmutter versuchte Silvana zu beruhigen aber es half nicht und um Mitternacht ging sie zu Bett. Auch meiner Mutter versuchte mit ihrer Schwester zu reden, aber auch sie gab es um Mitternacht auf. Als meine Mutter am nächsten Tag aufwachte lag ein Zettel auf ihren Tisch auf dem stand:

_Maria,_

_das verzeih ich dir nie! Du nimmst mir immer alles weg! Aus Kinder meine Spielsachen und jetzt den Thron! _

_Irgendwann komme ich zurück und dann werde ich alles rächen!_

_Silvana_

Meine Tante war am ganzen Planeten nicht aufzufinden und meine Mutter hat irgendwie Angst davor ihre Schwester wieder zu sehen. Sie glaubt fest daran das Silvana jetzt böse ist, aber sie vermisst ihre Schwester und sie will ihr helfen.

Oh, schon so spät, ich muss zurück, sonst komm ich zu spät zum Mittagessen.

Schnell stieg ich auf mein Pferd, ritt zurück über die Hügel und Felder. Als ich im Schloss ankam war das Mittagessen schon vorbei und ich musste ganz alleine essen. Während des Essens dachte ich darüber nach was aus Silvana geworden ist. Ich hätte meine Tante gerne kennen gelernt.

Nach dem Essen ging ich in mein Zimmer und machte meine Hausübungen mit den zwei Aufsätzen war ich schnell fertig, weil da konnte ich ja das meiste aus Büchern abschreiben. Nur mit der Vorhersagung hatte ich meine Probleme. Die Kristallkugel wollte einfach nichts ausspucken. Nach Stunden stummen Kugel starren, gab ich es auf und erfand einfach irgendwas. Ich verstand das eigentlich nicht weil sonst ich ja so gut darin bin. Normalerweise sehe ich immer gleich etwas.

Ich blickte auf meine Uhr und erschrak! Auch du meine Güte das Fest beginnt in einer halben Stunde.

Ich zog mein Ballkleid an, ein schwarzes langes ärmelloses Kleid welches auf den Rücken zum zusammenbinden ist, und meinen dunkelblauen Umhang darüber. Mit einem kleinen Zauber schlangen sich meine langen violetten Haare zu einem eleganten Knoten im Nacken zusammen. Ich schlüpfte in meine schwarzen Stöckelschuhe, schminkte mich ein wenig, legte meinen Schmuck an (Eine zarte Goldkette mit einen blau-diamantenen Stern als Anhänger und blaue lande Ohrringe) und danach ging ich in den Ballsaal. Ich kam gerade rechtzeitig!

Eine Männerstimme aus den Ballsaal sagte" Meine Damen und Heeren hier kommst das Geburtstagskind Prinzessin Buffy Star!" Ich trat winkend und lächelnd in den Saal und schritt langsam, durch den Saal, auf meinen Platz zu. Ich setzte mich neben meine Mutter und lächelte in die Runde.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und eine dunkle Gestalt betrat den Raum. Ich bemerkte, dass es eine Frau sein musste. Sie lachte höhnisch und schleuderte mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes, die Wachen die sie gerade angriffen, durch den Raum und sie klatschten gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand und fielen zu Boden.

Die Frau schritt auch meine Mutter zu und sagte" Maria, so sehen wir uns wieder" Meine Mutter zischte wütend" Silvana, verschwinde" Ich dachte: Das ist also Silvana und jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt der Rache wohl gekommen. Hoffentlich stirbt niemand.

Silvana entgegnete" Nein, du verschwindest und zwar für immer" Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf meine Mutter und sagte" _Avada Kedavra_" Der Zauber kam nie bei seinen eigentlichen Ziel an, denn mein Vater warf sich dazwischen und der Fluch tötete ihn statt meiner Mutter. Ich schrie auf und rannte zu meinen Vater. Ich umarmte den toten Körper und flüsterte" Lass das nicht wahr sein! Bitte lebe! „ Aber es nützte nichts! Inzwischen hatte meine Mutter den Zauberstab gezogen und ging auf Silvana los. Sie zeigte mit den zaubertab auf meine Tante und sagte" _Morto_" Ich wusste das es der zweite Todesfluch ist den es gibt. Ein blauer Blitz raste auf Silvana zu. Meine Tante schrie" _Avada Kedavra_ „ Die beiden Flüche trafen sich in der Mitte und da Silvanas Fluch der Stärkere war, wurde der von meiner Mutter aufgehoben und der grüne Blitz traf meine Mutter. Ich schrie auf „Nein!" Und fing an zu weinen. Ich nranntew zu meiner Mutter und schrie" Bitte sei nicht tot! Lebe!"

Die umstehen Mensch ergriffen die Flucht und so blieben nur mehr ich, Silvana, die bewusstlosen Wachen und meine toten Eltern über.

Ich schrie Silvana an" Gib sie mir zurück!" Aber Silvana lachte nur und sagte" Das hättest du wohl gerne, aber du leistet ihnen gleich Gesellschaft!"

Ich brüllte" Du gemeine Persönlichkeit! Damit kommst du nicht durch!" Ich zog meinen Zauberstab, zeigte auf meine Tante und rief" _Morto_ „ Aber da ich den Fluch noch nicht so richtig beherrschte, wurde Silvana nur durch den Raum geschleudert, klatschte gegen die Wand, fiel zu Boden und konnte gleich wieder aufstehen. Silvana zeigte mit den Zauberstab auf mich und schrie" Das wirst du büssen! _Avada Kedavra_ !" Der grüne Blitz raste auf mich zu, ich fühlte als ob die ganze Lebensenergie aus mir herausgesaugt wurde und brach zusammen. Bevor ich starb merkte ich, dass der grüne Lichtblitz umgedreht wurde und Silvana, die verdutzt aussah, wurde getroffen.

So ist es nun ich bin tot und Silvana.


	2. Die Ankunft

**Kapitel 1: **

Die Ankunft

_Jetzt im Jahre 1997 geht die Geschichte von damals weiter. Nur die Wiedergeburt von Buffy Star weiß noch nichts von ihren führen Leben.  
Ihre Magie ist so tief in ihr verborgen, dass Hogwarts sie nicht in die Schule rief. Aber jetzt 115 Jahre später schreckt Buffy Sell, die Wiedergeburt der Prinzessin, aus dem Schlaf hoch:_

Was war das für ein komischer Traum? Ich hatte geträumt ich bin eine Prinzessin und bin an meinen 15. Geburtstag von meiner Tante umgebracht worden. Aber heute ist doch gar nicht mein 15. Geburtstag? Mein Geburtstag war doch gestern? Aber heute ist der 2. März! Ach, es war sowieso nur ein Traum!  
Ich blickte auf meine Uhr und sie sagte mir, dass ich ohnehin in einer halben Stunde aufstehen musste. Ich rollte in meinem Bett herum und dachte an meinen Traum. Er kam mir so real vor! Warum hat die Kristallkugel nicht den Tot von ihr gezeigt? Ich überlegte hin und her was ich an Buffy's Stelle gemacht hätte und wie man es verhindern hätte können.  
Mein Wecker klingelte und es sagte mir das es Zeit zum aufstehen ist. Also, kletterte ich aus dem Bett, zog meine Schuluniform an und wackelte ins Bad. Während ich im Bad stand, und mich wusch, meine Frisur machte, musste ich an die Dursley's denken. Unsere Nachbarn! Sie verhalten während der Sommerferien irgendwie eigenartig, aber ich komm nicht drauf warum! Könnte es damit zusammen hängen das Harry nach Hause kommt? Er sollte nach St. Brutus gehen, aber kann nicht glauben, dass das stimmt. Denn mir kam er immer sehr nett vor. Ich war mal in Harry verliebt, aber das war bevor er immer für ein Jahr verschwand.  
Auch versteh ich nicht warum alle Kinder aus der Umgebung von Dudley und seiner Gang so eine Angst hatten. Dudley ist ein dummes fettes Schwein und nicht mehr.  
Ich verließ das Bad, ging in die Küche und setzte mich zu meiner Mutter und zu meinen Vater an den Frühstückstisch. Meine Mutter begrüßte mich" Guten Margen Schatz, wie hast du geschlafen? „ Ich antwortete" Gar nicht gut! Ich hatte einen furchtbaren Traum! „ Mein Vater erkundigte sich „Was hast du denn geträumt? „ Ich erzählte" Ich war eine Prinzessin und eine Hexe! Meine Tante brachte mich und meine Eltern um, aber ich tötete meine Tante" Meine Mutter sagte aufmunternd" Es war doch nur eine Traum. „ Ich entgegnete" Ich weiß" Dann aß ich schweigend meinen Tost und trank meinen Kaffee. Ich träumte vor mich hin bis meine Mutter sagte" Was hast du heute in der Schule? „ Ich erschrak und blickte auf meine Uhr. Ich offenbarte" Ich komme zu spät" Ohne auf die Frage meiner Mutter zu antworten, sprang ich auf, nahm meine Schultasche und stürmte in den Flur, schlüpfte in meine Turnschuhe, rief meinen Eltern eine Verabschiedung zu und dann verlies ich unser Haus.  
Ich schnappte mein Fahrrad und fuhr, mit meiner Schultasche auf den Rücken, so schnell ich konnte zur Schule.  
Wer hat diese blöde Schule erfunden? Ich gehe nun schon fünf Jahre auf die Stonewall-High und fast jeden Tag komme ich zu spät und das nur weil ich immer so vor mich hin träume. Und auch noch Mathe in der ersten Stunde.  
Dabei hab ich meiner besten Freundin Shara versprochen ich komme heute pünktlich, aber nein ich komme wieder mal zu spät. Da vorne ist ja schon die Schule!  
Ich schloss mein Rad an den Fahrradständer, rannte in das Schulhaus, gerade Wegs zu meinen Spind. Ich öffnete ihn, nahm die Sachen die ich nicht zu Hause hatte heraus, schloss ich wieder meinen Spind und lief die Treppe zu meinen Klassenzimmer hoch. So ein Mist zu spät! Ich schlich zur Tür und klopfte. Von innen hörte ich ein „Herein"! Also öffnete ich die Tür, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Professor Dorfer, mein Lehrer, sagte" Miss Sell, schön das sie uns auch noch mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren. „ Ich versuchte zu erklären" Ich hatte verschlafen! „ Herr Dorfer verdeutlichte mir" Schön und gut, aber nun setzen Sie sich und folgen den Unterricht" Ich setzte mich meinen Platz neben Shara. Shara flüsterte" Du hast doch versprochen, dass du heute pünktlich bist" Ich entgegnete flüsternd" Ich weiß, ich weiß" Sie flüsterte zurück" Aber morgen kommst pünktlich? „ Ich versprach flüsternd" Ja, ich versprech's"  
Professor Dorfer sagte mahnend" Miss Sell, Miss Meri würden sie bitte aufpassen! „ Wir nickten stumm und die restliche Stunde verbrachten wir damit Herrn Dorfer gelangweilt zu verfolgen. Wie er uns schon zum fünften Mal vergeblich versuchte uns Algebra bei zu bringen. Nach dieser Stunde hatten wir Geschichte. Wir konnten also im gleichen Klassenraum bleiben. Shara fragte" Also was war heute in der Früh wirklich los? „ Ich antwortete" Ich hatte vor mich hin geträumt und die Zeit übersehen! „ Meine Freundin schüttelte den Kopf und behauptete" So wie fast jeden morgen! Über was hast du diesmal gegrübelt? „ Ich erzählte" Über meinen komischen Traum den ich gehabt habe" Neugierig fragte Shara" Und was hast du geträumt? „ Ich wollte gerade antworten als die Geschichtelehrerin Frau Lin den Raum betrat und ich verstummte. Frau Professor ging auf ihren Tisch zu, setzte sich und begann wie immer ohne Begrüßung und allem Gleich über das Thema von letzter Stunde zu wider holen. Letzte Stunde hatten wir über die Hexenverfolgung geredet. Ich hatte wie üblich nicht wider holt und wusste somit nichts. Und wie es kommen musste fragte Frau Lin ausgerechnet mich" Miss Sell, können sie mir eine Möglichkeit sagen wie sie damals erkannten ob eine Person eine Hexe war oder nicht. „ Ich dachte angestrengt nach, aber mir viel nicht ein. So saß ich stumm da und sagte kein Wort. Mehrere Klassenkameraden zeigten auf. Frau Lehrerin bemerkte" Miss Sell es wirkt sich nicht gut auf ihre ohnehin schon nicht so gute Note auf wenn sie nicht zu Hause wider holen. „ Ich erklärte" Frau Professor ich hatte gestern keine Zeit, ich musste meinen Geburtstag feiern. „ Meine Lehrerin sah mich an und sagte" Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich trage Ihnen deswegen heute keine Nota dafür ein" Sie wandte sch an Emily Rinn, die Streberin aus der Klasse, und sagte" Miss Rinn wissen es sie? „ Natürlich wusste sie die Antwort" Eine Möglichkeit ist es die Person an einen Stuhl zu fesseln, ins Wasser zu tauchen und wenn sie ertrinkt ist sie keine Hexe, aber wenn sie nicht ertrinkt ist sie eine hexe! „ Frau Lin lächelte und sagte" Sehr gut, Miss Rinn" Sie trug einen Einser für Emily in ihr Noten buch ein und erzählte weiter von der Hexenverfolgung.  
Ich flüsterte zu Shara" Linny mit ihrer Emily! Die zwei machen mich wütend! Emily hier, Emily da! Mir kommt es so vor als glaubt Linny nur Emily würde etwas wissen! „ Shara fing zu kichern an und konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Linny, der Spitzname der Geschichte Lehrerin, weil es so wie Emily mit Y aufhört, ermahnte Shara" Miss Meri was ist so lustig, dass sie meinen Unterricht stören müssen? „ Shara antwortete, dass Kichern unterdrückend," Nichts! „  
Frau Lin wandte sich wider ihre Hexenverfolgungen zu und Shara und ich langweilten uns die restliche Stunde zu Tode.  
Als es endlich läutete, packten Shara und ich so schnell wir konnten unsere Taschen und liefen in die Cafeteria um uns einen guten Platz zu sichern. Wir holten unser essen und setzten uns in ein Eck des Raumes auf unseren Lieblingsplatz.   
Während wir die scheußlichsten Fischstäbchen hinunter würgten fragte Shara" Als was hast du nun geträumt? „ Ich erzählte" Ich war eine Prinzessin und eine Hexe! Ich hatte Geburtstag und verbrauchte meinen Tag mit ausreiten und Hausaufgaben machen. Am Abend war ein Ball wegen meines Geburtstages und da tauchte meine Tante auf und sie tötete, meine Eltern und Anschließen töteten wir uns gegenseitig. Mir kam es so vor als hatte ich das alles wirklich schon mal erlebt. „ Meine Freundin sagte" Das ist ja cool! Vielleicht ein früheres Leben? „ Ich entgegnete schultern zuckend" Ich weiß nicht! Könnte, aber sein! „ Shara und ich interessierte n uns sehr für Magie. Wir hatten viele Bücher darüber gelesen, aber wir fanden es schade dass es die Magie, so wie in Charmed, nicht gab. Shara hatte gerade ein Buch über frühere Leben gelesen und darin hieß es dass das frühere Leben manchmal einen im Traum erscheint. Shara vermutete" Vielleicht kommst du in Gefahr und deswegen solltest du deine alten Kräfte wieder finden, oder so? „ Ich zuckte mit den Achsel und sagte" Könnte sein"  
Wir hatten das Essen beendet und ich sagte" Gehen wir schon vor in den Turnsaal" Shara nickte, wir nahmen unsere Taschen und gingen Richtung Turnsaal davon. Dort war noch keiner aus unserer Klasse, aber wir zogen uns trotzdem schon an und warteten auf die anderen! Shara fragte" Gehen wir nach der Schule noch ins Okeay? „ Okeay ist unser Stammlokal. Ich antwortete" Ja, warum nicht" Wir verhielten uns recht schweigsam während die anderen Mädchen der Klasse kamen sich ebenfalls umzogen. Und auch während der Turnstunde waren wir recht leise. Die Mädchen und die Jungs der Klasse turnten getrennt. Wir machten in dieser Stunde Leichtathletik: Weitwerfen, Weitspringen und Laufen. Alles recht langweilig.  
Erst als wir nach der Schule auf den Weg zum Okeay waren redeten wir wider etwas mehr. Shara" Wie sollten wir deine alten Kräfte wider erwecken? „ Ich antwortete" Keine Ahnung! „  
Wir betraten das Lokal, setzten uns auf unseren Lieblingsplatz hinten im Eck und bestellten uns eine Cola.  
Ich sagte" Ich will sie doch gar nicht erwecken! „ Shara entgegnete" Spinnst du? Das ist doch genau das was wir immer wollten" Ich gab zu" Ja, es wäre schon cool, aber ich weiß nicht recht! „ Shara bemerkte" Hey, komm schon. Wir gehen gleich morgen in diesen Esoterikladen „Magic Circle" und fragen nach" Unsere Cola kam, wir begannen langsam zu trinken und ich sagte" Du hast ja recht, aber ich hab irgendwie Angst" Shara sagte optimistisch" Brauchst du nicht! Deine Tante wird schon nicht wieder geboren sein! „  
Ich fragte besorgt" Bist du sicher? „ Meine beste Freundin antwortete" Absolut" Ich blickte auf meine Uhr und sagte" Oh, schon so spät! Ich muss gehen! „ Shara sagte" Ach ja ich auch" Wir tranken unsere Cola aus, bezahlten und verließen das Lokal.  
Wie beim Weg hier her mussten wir unter dem Gerüst einer Baustelle durch gehen. Auf einmal hatte ich so ein Gefühl, dass uns gleich etwas schlimmes passieren wird. Ich nahm Shara bei der Hand und zog sie von der Baustelle weg. In dem Augenblick als ich sie weggezogen hatte fiel von oben ein großer Ziegel herunter und blieb genau dort liegen wo Shara und ich gerade noch gestanden hatten. Wir waren sprachlos vor erstaunen und sprachen erst wider als wir unsere Räder vom Ständer nahmen. Shara fragte" Was ist gerade passiert? „ Ich antwortete" Ich hatte das Gefühl das gleich etwas Schlimmes passieren wird und da musste ich schnell weg von der Baustelle und ich habe dich mitgezogen! Heißt das du hast es schon vorher gewusst? „ Ich nickte nur. Shara sagte bewundert" Deine erste Fähigkeit kennen wir schon" Ich fragte" Und die wäre? „ Meine Freundin antwortete" Na das was du da gemacht hast, was immer das auch war. „ Ich lächelte und sagte" Oh, muss wohl sein" Dann blickte ich erneut auf die Uhr und sagte" So jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los" Wir verabschiedeten uns und jeder von und fuhr in eine andere Richtung davon.  
Ich fuhr langsam durch die Straßen nach Hause und dachte über das geschehene nach! Ich und magische Kräfte, das passt doch nicht! Ich hab ja nicht mal einen Zauberstab und in einer Zauberschule bin ich auch nicht! Außerdem gibt es so etwas nicht! Ich kann mich nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen das ich eine Hexe sein sollte!  
Ich kam zu Hause an, stellte mein Rad in die Garage und weil kein Auto drinnen stand wusste ich, dass meine Eltern noch nicht da sind. Seit meine Mutter wider arbeitete war ich nach der Schule immer allein zu Hause. Meine Mutter und mein Vater sind beide Anwälte und sie arbeiten in der gleichen Kanzlei. Deswegen kommen immer beide gleich spät nach Hause. Meist erst um zehn und da schlafe ich schon, wenn ich Schule habe! Schade, dass ich keine Geschwister habe. Mit diesen Gedanken schloss ich die Haustür auf und betrat das Haus. Ich ging in die Küche und fand einen Brief am Tisch liegen auf dem stand:

_Buffy, wir kommen heute erst gegen Mitternacht nach Hause, weil wir gleich nach der Arbeit auf einen Ball gehen._  
_Dein Essen ist im Kühlschrank, du brauchst es nur auf zu wärmen._  
_Gute Nacht,_  
_deine Eltern_

Ich ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm mein Essen heraus. Ich steckte es in die Mikrowelle und während das Essen aufwärmte begann ich die einzige Hausaufgabe die ich hatte zu machen, nämlich Mathe. Als das Essen warm, war ich mit der Hausübung noch nicht fertig, denn wer schafft die Hausübung in einer Minute.  
Ich aß schnell auf und machte mich dann weiter an die dumme Hausübung. Es dauerte Stunden bis ich bei diesen Algebraaufgaben etwas halbwegs richtiges herausbekam.  
Ich packte meine Sachen wieder in die Schultasche und ging samt Tasche in mein Zimmer. Ich ließ den blick durch mein kleines quadratisches Zimmer schweifen. Das Bett stand unter dem großen Fenster und neben meinen Nachkästchen thronte ein kleiner Kleiderschrank, in dem alle meine Kleider Platz hatten. Gegenüber von meinem Bett steht mein Schreibtisch, unter dem ich meine Schultasche schmiss. Mein Stuhl stand vor meiner Kommode, über ihr hing mein großer Wandspiegel. Ich schloss die Tür, legte in meinen CD-Player meine Lieblings CD, die CD von Schakira' Underneath your clothes. Auf der ganzen CD war nur ein Lied in verschiedenen Versionen. Ich drehte volle Lautstärke auf und Schakira's Stimme halte durch den Raum. Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und Begann laut mit zu singen. Ich lag auf meinem Bett, mit geschlossenen Augen, und sang vor mich hin.  
Als plötzlich alles um mich herum hell wurde öffnete ich die Augen und sah dass ich in ein helles Licht gehüllt bin. Ich bemerkte dass ich nicht mehr auf meinem Bett saß und die Musik verstummte. Ich konnte aber nicht sehen was geschah, da das Licht so hell war. Auf einmal fiel ich auf etwas Hartes und das Licht begann zu verblassen. Als das Licht weg war sah ich, dass ich in einem Schloss sein musste! Aber wo war ich? So ist es nun ich bin tot und Silvana.


	3. Der Kontakt

**Kapitel 2**

Der Kontakt

Wo bin ich? Wie kam ich hier her? Könnte das auch eine meiner neuen Kräfte sein? Ich wollte das doch nie! Shara und ich haben doch nur geredet wir wollten nicht das es wahr wird! Oh, doch Shara wollte immer magische Kräfte, aber ich? Nein, ich wollte immer ein normales Leben führen. Verwirrt blickte ich den Gang entlang. Außer der bedrückenden Dunkelheit und der Bild vor mir konnte ich nichts erkennen. Was ist das für ein komisches Schloss? Hat sich dieses Bild gerade bewegt oder bilde ich es mir nur ein. Das Paar hat gerade zum Tanzen begonnen, oder? Ich muss schnell raus aus diesem verrückten Schloss, aber wo ist der Ausgang?  
Langsam ging ich den Gang Richtung Norden entlang. Plötzlich durchbrachen einige Stimmen die Stille. Sofort wusste ich das ich hier weg muss, weil diese Leute was weiß ich mit mir machen. Ich drehte mich um und lief vor den Stimmen davon, ohne darauf zu achten was gesprochen wurde. Da sah ich vor mir eine Tür offen stehen und ich schlüpfte hinein und machte die Tür hinter mir zu. Zitternd und Lauschend wartete ich bis die Stimmen verstummt waren und dann blickte ich mich im Raum um. Es war ein komischer Raum Ein kleiner Schrank am Ende des Raumes, ein großer Tisch am anderen Ende und eine Menge nicht zusammen passender Stühle. Ich setzte mich auf einen kleinen zierlichen Stuhl und dachte nach.   
Was mache ich hier? Und wo bin ich überhaupt? Ich spüre Magie in jeder Ecke. Das erinnert mich an meinen Traum. Hier kann doch nicht Phönix sein, oder? Dann wäre ich ja auf einen anderen Planeten! Ich will nach Hause! Diese Stimme am Ende des Traumes hat doch gesagt, erst wenn meine Tante wider an ihr früheres Leben erinnert wird, werde ich daran erinnert, das ich die Magie da ist. Das muss bedeuten Buffy Star ist mein früheres Leben, meine Tante wurde auch an das frühere Leben erinnert und will mich töten. Deswegen hat mich die Magie daran erinnert, dass sie da ist. Aber warum bin ich dann nicht auf einer Zauberschule? Warte das weiß ich auch! Diese Stimme hat auch gesagt, dass die Magie zu tief in mir verborgen ist und ich deswegen von der Zauberwelt nicht erkannt werde. Na super, jetzt läuft da draußen eine verrückte Frau herum, die mich töten will und das nur weil sie auf ihre tote Schwester neidisch ist. Und ich kann mich nicht mal verteidigen. Das wird immer besser!  
Ich denke ich suche jetzt den Ausgang und laufe in die nächste Stadt, die zu Leuten wie mir gehört. Aber zuerst finde ich heraus wo ich bin!  
Ich verließ den Raum und wanderte den Korridor weiter entlang. Beim vorbei gehen beobachtete ich wie die Bilder, auf mich zeigten und sich leise unterhielten.  
Warum frage ich die Bilder nicht einfach? Fragen kostet nichts!  
Entschlossen trat ich auf ein Bild mit einer Frau im weißen Kleid und fragte" Entschuldigung, aber können sie mir sagen wo ich bin? „ Die Frau starrte mich an und antwortete schließlich „ Du bist in Hogwarts! Der Zauberschule von Großbritannien." Na super und jetzt! Ich bedankte mich höflich und ging weiter bevor die Frau vom Bild noch etwas sagen konnte  
Ich kam zu einer Treppe und steig sie hinab, weil der Ausgang immer unten ist.  
Dann ging ich den nächsten Korridor Richtung Süden entlang und beobachtete die Bilder an den Wänden. Wider steig ich eine Treppe hinunter und ging den darauf folgenden Gang entlang. Ohne groß nachzudenken steig ich eine Treppe nach der anderen hinunter und ging die Korridore entlang. Ich dachte nur daran wo ich bin und was ich machen soll. Ich wollte zu Fuß in die nächste Stadt meinesgleichen laufen. Ich kann doch nicht in Hogwarts sein? Mein zu Hause kann, was weiß ich wie weit weg sein. Warum ich? Shara würde sich freuen, aber ich nicht. Wenn ich bloß mit Shara hier wäre.  
Das erinnerte mich daran wie Shara und ich versucht hatten uns in ein Buch zu zaubern. Wir wollten den Inhalt verändern, damit das Liebespaar am Ende glücklich wird und nicht der Mann stirbt. Es hat aber nicht geklappt. Wir haben uns eine schönen langen Zauberspruch ausgedacht, viel Räucherwerk angezündet und ganz oft hatten wir den Spruch wider holt. Wir sind in meinen um das Buch herum gesessen, haben uns an den Händen gehalten und zwischen uns waren nicht nur das Buch sondern auch das Räucherwerk und zwei Kerzen. Das einzige was wir erreicht haben war das mein Zimmer ganze zwei Wochen nach dem Räucherwerk stank. Meine Mutter stellte dumme Fragen und seit dem haben wir kein Ritual mehr ausgeführt.   
Nur jetzt habe ich es geschafft! Ich bin mit Magie aus meinem Zimmer verschwunden und hier gelandet. Jetzt kam ich in eine große Halle in der zwei Türen waren und ich dachte eine der beiden Türen muss der Ausgang seien. Ich ging auf die rechte der beiden gegenüberliegenden Türen (von mir aus gesehen) zu und öffnete sie. Ich kam in eine noch größere Halle in der fünf Tische standen. Sie war leer. Vier dieser Tische standen parallel zueinander und der fünfte stand etwas höher quer am anderen Ende der Halle. Ich setzte mich an einen der Tische um mich auszuruhen. So saß ich nun am Tisch und dachte nach!   
Wie weit wird die Stadt denn weg sein von hier? Ich möchte doch bloß nach Hause! Ich sitze hier in diesem komischen Schloss und habe keine Ahnung was ich tun soll. Scheiße! Wenn Shara wenigstens hier wäre. Sie wüsste was zu tun ist Ich geh besser weiter bevor mich wer sieht.  
Also stand ich auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und ein Mann mit fettigem schwarzen Haar und schwarzem Umhang kam herein. Wir starrten uns an und er fragte schließlich" Was machst du hier? Warum bist du nicht in deinem Schlafsaal? „ Verwirrt antwortete ich" Welcher Schlafsaal? „ Der Mann wurde nun wütend, aber er sagte „ Der Schlafsaal deines Hauses" Und ich fragte" Welche Häuser? „ Er schrei mich an" Stell dich nicht dumm! Geh in dein Haus" Noch mal fragte ich" Welche Häuser? „ Er antwortete wütend schreiend" Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin! Stell dich nicht so blöd und geh in dein Haus! „ Nun war ich verwirrt und wütend. Ich schrei ihn an" Woher sollte ich das wissen? Ich bin ja heute zum ersten Mal hier und ich lass mich nicht von einer wildfremden Person anschreien! „ Der Mann sah verwundert aus und fragte nun leise aber drohend" Du bist ein Muggel? „ Ich fragte verwirrt" Ein was, bitte? „ Er antwortete" Ein nicht magischer Mensch und wie bist du hergekommen „ Ich erklärte" Ja ich bin ein Muggel und ich weiß nicht wie ich hier her kam! „ Er zog einen Holzstock aus der Tasche und ich hatte das Gefühl das gleich etwas Schlimmes passiert. Deswegen drehte ich mich um und rannte durch die Tür in die kleinere Halle zurück und durch die gegenüberliegende Tür ins Freie. Der Mann konnte nichts tun, weil ich so schnell weg war. Aber ich wusste, dass er mir folgt.  
Ich rannte um mein Leben und mich umgab drückende Dunkelheit. Ich konnte nicht erkennen wohin ich lief. Auf einmal krachte ich gehen den Stamm eines Baumes. Ich wollte vorbei und weit, aber ich konnte nicht, denn der Baum schlug auf mich ein. Ich schrie vor Schmerz und versuchte wegzukommen, schaffte es aber nicht. Da bemerkte ich ein Loch bei den Wurzeln des Baumes und ohne zu überlegen schlüpfte ich hinein.  
Ich stand am Anfang eines Tunnels und, obwohl ich nicht wusste wo der Tunnel hinführte, ging ich langsam den Tunnel entlang. Vor schmerz ächzend schleppte ich mich weiter. Jeder Schritt tat weh und trotzdem ging ich weiter. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es mir vor, begann der Tunnel endlich an zu steigen und der Tunnel endete. Ich betrat einen schmutzigen Raum voll kaputter Möbel. Die Fenster und Türen waren vernagelt und wer immer hier gewohnt hat, oder immer noch wohnt, muss sehr gefährlich und unordentlich gewesen sein. Obwohl ich etwas Angst hatte ging ich die Treppe hoch und den Gang entlang. Ich öffnete eine Tür und gelang in Schlafzimmer.  
Ich legte mich auf das Bett und dachte mir, dass ich ein bisschen schlafe und morgen mache ich mir Gedanken darüber wie ich hier weg komme.  
Danach verbannte ich alle Gedanken aus meinem Kopf und kurz darauf war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

Bitte reviews!


	4. Das Treffen

**Kapitel 3**  
Das Treffen zwischen Buffy und Harry

Der Wecker klingelte und ich schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch.  
Wo bin ich? Wie kann der Wecker klingeln? Da bemerkte ich, dass ich zu Hause in meinem Zimmer auf meinem Bett lag. Die Schmerzen und die Wunden vom Erlebten waren verschwunden. Das einzige was noch an die Geschehnisse erinnert war meine schmutzige und zerrissene Schuluniform. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und zog mir eine neue Schuluniform an und dann eilte ich ins Bad um mich zu waschen. Ich wusch mein Gesicht und schminkte mich ein wenig damit niemand meine Müdigkeit und meine Angespanntheit bemerkte. Mit der Haarbürste bürstete ich mir den Schmutz aus den Haaren und steckte meine Haare zu einem eleganten Knoten hoch.  
Ich sauste zurück in mein Zimmer packte meine Schultasche so schnell ich konnte und raste in die Küche. Ich setzte mich zu meinen Eltern an den Tisch und wünschte ihnen einen guten Morgen. Dann begann ich mein Frühstück hinunter zu schlingen. Meine Mutter fragte" Warum heute so eilig? „ Mit vollem Mund antwortete ich" Ich habe Shara versprochen dass ich pünktlich bin und außerdem habe ich ihr etwas Wichtiges zu erzählen. „ Ich aß mein Frühstück zu Ende, verabschiedete mich von meinen Eltern, schlüpfte in meine Schuhe und rannte aus dem Haus. Mein Fahrrad lehnte, wie jeden Morgen, an der Wand neben der Garage. Ich schnappte mir mein Rad und düste in die Schule. Weil ich schnelle fuhr als sonst kam ich schon fünf Minuten später vor der Schule an. Ich stellte und schloss mein Rad ab und machte mich auf den Weg Shara zu suchen. Shara stand neben den Eingang und als sie mich erblickte sagte sie verwundert" Heute mal pünktlich? „ Lächelnd antwortete ich" Ich hab es dir ja versprochen und außerdem muss ich dir etwas Wichtiges und zugleich Komisches erzählen! „ Meine Freundin fragte neugierig" Was ist los? „ Ich erzählte ihr von dem komischen Licht, der Reise nach Hogwarts, den sprechenden Bildern, diesem komischen Mann, von dem schlagenden Baum, dem Tunnel, diesem kaputten und staubigen Haus und davon wie ich wieder zu Hause aufgewacht bin. Meine Freundin starrte mich an und nach einigen Minuten sagte sie" Wie konnte das passieren? „ Ich antwortete" Ich weiß nicht, aber ich vermute, dass meine Tante auch wiedergeboren ist und mich die Magie erst jetzt daran erinnert, dass sie da ist, weil ich sie brauche. „ Wir machten uns auf den Weg in die Klasse und erst als wir in der Klasse waren sagte Shara" Wir gehen heute in den „Magic Circle" und fragen was das bedeuten könnte! „ Ich entgegnete" Ich weiß nicht ob das etwas bringt, aber wir können es ja versuchen! „ Die Lehrerin kam in die Klasse und die Stunde begann.   
Der Schultag zog sich wie Kaugummi in die Länge. Nur die Gespräche über die Magie und meiner komischen Reise halfen meiner Freundin und mir diesen langweiligen Vormittag zu überbrücken. Die Sekunden schleppten siech dahin und als wir in Geographie auch noch einen Überraschungstest, über die letzte Stunde schreiben, waren wir alle schon am verzweifeln.  
Als dann endlich die letzte Stunde zu Ende war und wir aus dem Gebäude stürmten, konnten wir es kaum erwarten zum „Magic Circle" zu kommen.  
Wir stiegen auf unsere Räder und düsten durch die Gassen und Straßen in die Stadt zu dem kleinen Esoterikladen. Der Laden befand sich in einer kleinen Seiten Gasse. Wir stellten unsere Räder an die Wand neben der Laden Tür und betraten den Laden. An den Wänden waren Regale auf denen die magischen Gegenstände standen und lagen. Neben der Tür stand jedoch eine kleine Ladentheke mit einer alten Kassa darauf und hinter diesem Tresen stand Amanda, die Besitzerin des Ladens. Sie hatte uns schon bei manchen magischen Problemen geholfen.  
Wir traten auf sie zu und begrüßten sie. Amanda fragte" Was führ euch hier her? „ Und so erzählte ich schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag die Geschichte von der Reise und ich erzählte auch von meinen Traum und meiner Vermutung. Als ich geendet hatte sahen Shara und ich Amanda gespannt an. Die junge Frau sagte lange nichts. Sie schaute nur nachdenklich drein. Nach einigen ereignislosen Minuten sagte sie schließlich" Es tut mir leid euch diesmal enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich weiß nicht was da passiert sein könnte! „ Ich sagte" Ist nicht so schlimm! Wir kommen auch so drauf, was passiert ist! „ Shara bemerkte" Ja, wir schaffen das schon! Unser erstes magisches Abenteuer! „ Wir lachten und dann verabschiedeten wir uns von Amanda und wir verließen den Laden. Bevor wir auf die Räder stiegen sagte Shara" Was machen wir? „ Ich antwortete" Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde mir etwas überlegen und wenn mir etwas einfällt sage ich es dir morgen. „ Shara nickte und entgegnete" Ja, ich überleg mir auch was! „  
Wir stiegen auf die Räder und fuhren los. Einige Minuten fuhren wir schweigend nebeneinander her und dann blieb Shara stehen und ich neben ihr. Sie sagte" So ich muss jetzt hier abbiegen! Bis morgen, Ciau! „ Ich sagte verlegen" Ach ja, ich hätte fast vergessen das du hier abbiegen musst! Bis morgen, Ciau! „  
Wieder siegen wir auf unsere Räder und wir fuhren in zwei verschiedene Richtungen davon.  
Ich fuhr durch die Straßen, Gassen und Wege zurück nach Hause. Mein Rad stellte ich an seinen Platz und ich ging ins Haus.  
Wie immer ging ich in die Küche und wärmte mir mein Essen auf. Während ich aß dachte ich darüber nach was wir jetzt machen sollen, aber mir viel nichts ein. Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer und machte meine Hausübung und dann legte ich mich auf mein Bett.   
Und da war es wider! Dieses Licht! Alles um mich herum wurde in ein helles Licht getaucht. Ich konnte nicht das Geringste mehr erkennen. Ich fühlte wie ich vom Bett abhob und Sekunden später auf etwas Hartes fiel. Das Licht begann zu verblassen und als es ganz weg war bemerkte ich, dass ich wider in Hogwarts war.  
Nicht schon wider! Ich wollte hier doch nie mehr her. Aber was soll man machen. Wenn ich schon mal hier bin kann ich mich ja etwas umsehen.  
Also ich stand in einen Gang, vor einem großen Bild einer dicken Frau in rosa Seidenkleid. Auf einmal hörte ich Stimmen! Da es diesmal junge Stimmen waren blieb ich wo ich war und lauschte.  
Die Stimme eines Jungen sage" Habt ihr das Gerücht gehört, dass ein Muggel in Hogwarts sein soll und deswegen das Ministerium da ist! „ Ein Mädchen antwortete" Das kann nicht sein! Wie sollte ein Muggel hier rein kommen! „ Der Junge antwortete" Er soll einfach hier aufgetaucht sein! Aus dem nichts! „ Ein anderer Junge sagte" Wie soll das gehen? Ein Muggel hat doch keine Zauberkräfte! „ Der Junge antwortete" Es weiß niemand wie er es geschafft hat, aber alle vermuten das dieser Muggel doch eine Hexe sein soll" Das Mädchen bemerkte" Warum ist er dann nicht in Hogwarts" Der Junge entgegnete" Was weiß ich! „ Die drei Personen kamen um die Ecke und als sie mich sahen bleiben sie stehen und starrten mich verwundert an. Ja und ich starrte zurück.  
Der eine Junge klein und mager mit schwarzen strubbeligen Haar und grünen Augen. Auf seiner Stirn konnte man eine blitzförmige Narbe erkennen. Mich traf der Schlag! Es war Harry! Was macht der den hier?  
Ja und dann waren da noch ein Mädchen mit braunen langen buschigem Haar und ein Junge mit kurzem rotem Haar.  
Harry durch brach die Stille mit" Buffy was machst du denn hier? „ Ich entgegnete" Was weiß ich! „ Das Mädchen fragte" Ihr kennt euch? „ Harry antwortete" Darf ich vorstellen Buffy Sell, die Nachbarin der Dursley's! „ Der rothaarige Junge schien es egal zu sein das ein Muggel mitten im Gang stand. Er streckte mir die Hand hin und sagte" Freu mich! Ich bin Ron Weasley" Harry sagte" Ja und das ist…" Er zeigte auf das Mädchen" Hermine Granger" Hermine fragte" Wie bist du hier her gekommen? „ Nachdenklich antwortete ich „ Ich weiß nicht! Da war dieses helle Licht, ich konnte nicht das Geringste erkennen und als dass Licht weg war, war ich hier. „  
Hermine wollte gerade etwas sagen als wir aus der ferne hastig viele Schritte näher kommen hörten. Ron rief" Das ist das Zauberministerium! „  
Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun! Was passiert wenn sie da sind? Ohne ein weites Wort drehte ich mich um und rannte weg!


	5. Die Enthüllung der Vergangenheit

**Kapitel 4**

Die Enthüllung der Vergangenheit

Ich rannte den Gang! An den Bildern die mich verdutzt ansahen vorbei! Ein Geist mit einem orangen Hut schwebte an mir vorbei. Er bemerkte sofort das ich der gesuchte Muggel bin, denn er rief so laut, dass es den ganzen Korridor erfüllte „ Der Muggel ist hier! Der Muggel ist hier! „ Zuerst erstarre ich vor Angst, aber dann trieb mich die Hoffnung weiter! Vielleicht schaffe ich es zu entkommen. Leider schwebte mir der Geist immer hinterher und reif dabei „ Der Muggel ist hier! „ Ich konnte den Geist nicht abschütteln und obwohl ich wusste dass es nichts nützte versteckte ich mich in einem Klassenraum am Ende des Ganges. Anscheinend beschloss der Geist nicht zu mir in den Raum zu kommen. Ich kauerte mich in die letzte Ecke zusammen und wartete!  
Was würde passieren wenn sie mich finden? Warum muss ich diesen dummen Geist treffen? Ich möchte nach Hause! Vielleicht verschwinde ich ja einfach, oder ich entdecke eine neue Kraft die mich rettet? Hoffentlich! Warum bin ich bloß alleine hier? Wenn Shara hier wäre hätte ich weniger Angst. Aber Jammern bringt jetzt nichts. Das einzige was ich tun kann ist warten und hoffen. Darauf hoffen, dass dieses komische helle Licht kommt und mich nach Hause schickt oder mich eine meiner komischen Kräfte beschützt. Aber was ist wenn nichts passiert? Buffy, jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Ich bin doch sonst so optimistisch. Es wird alles gut mir wird nichts passieren!  
Auf einmal hörte ich ein Klopfen an der Tür! Ich sagte nichts. Anscheinend versuchen sie es auf die höfliche Ture, denn sonst wären sie ja einfach herein geplatzt.  
Es klopfte erneut und dann ertönte eine männliche Stimme „ Hier spricht Zauberminister Cornelius Fudge! Muggel kommen sie heraus, oder wir müssen gewaltsam eindringen! „ So leicht mache ich es ihnen nicht. Wenn sie mich haben wollen, dann sollen sie gefälligst rein kommen.  
Erneut klopfte es an der Tür und dieselbe Stimme sagte" Kommen sie raus und ihnen passiert nichts! „ Das glaub ich denen nicht! Sie wollen mich sicher wider verzaubern! So wie dieser Typ von gestern Nacht! Jetzt weiß ich, dass dieser Holzstab der Zauberstab ist. Wenn sie mich wollen sollen sie kommen. Ich sterbe zwar vor Angst, aber so leicht mache ich es ihnen nicht.  
Es klopfte wider und wider ertönte dieselbe Stimme, wie vorhin „Sei haben noch zwei Minuten! „ Ich nahm meinen Mut zusammen und sagte" Wenn sie mich wollen, dann müssen sie schon rein kommen" und um Eindruck zu hinterlassen fügte ich hinzu" Ich habe keine Angst! „ und wie durch ein wunder schien meine Angst sich in Luft auf zulösen. Ich stand auf und stellte in die Mitte des Raumes. Nach erneutem klopfen und der Warnung von diesem Zauberminister „Wir kommen jetzt rein! „ flog die Tür auf und etwa zwanzig Personen stürmten in den Raum. Sie stellten sich um mich herum und hoben ihre Zauberstäbe! Alle sprachen die gleichen Worte" Stupor" Ein roter Lichtblitz löste sich aus den Zauberstäben und diese Blitze rasten auf mich zu Aber sie kamen nie bei mir an.  
Mitten im Flug, drehten sich die Blitze auf einmal um und flogen zu ihrem Urheber zurück. Alle Personen fielen um und blieben regungslos liegen. Nur ich stand noch in der Mitte des Raumes und sah mich um. Die Angst, vermischt mit Verwunderung und Unsicherheit, kam zu mir zurück und ich fragte mich: War das ich? Was habe ich bloß getan? Leben sie noch? Alle diese Fragen kreisten in meinem Kopf herum.  
Auf einmal kamen Harry, Ron und Hermine in den Raum. Alle starrten mich an. Hermine brach die Stille mit „ Was ist passiert? „ Ich antwortete ängstlich" Ich weiß nicht! Sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf mich, es kamen rote Blitze heraus und bevor die Blitze bei mir ankamen drehten sie sich um und prallten an diese Leute zurück. „ Wider breitete sich stille aus! Nach einigen Minuten fragte ich" Sie sind doch nicht tot, oder? „ Harry antwortete" Nein, sie sind nur geschockt, dass heißt bewusstlos! „ Ich atmete erleichtert auf! Ich hatte sie nicht getötet! Was für ein Glück!  
Durch die offene Tür kamen zwei Männer und eine Frau herein. Alle drei starrten mich an.  
Der eine Mann war der Mann von gestern Nacht und der Andere hatte langes weißes Haar und Bart und vertrauenswürdige blaue Augen versteckten sich hinter seiner Halbmondbrille. Die Frau hatte ihr braunes Haar zu einem strengen Knoten im Nacken gebunden.   
Der Mann mit dem langen Bart fragte" Was ist passiert? „ Hermine antwortete" Buffy kann nichts dafür Professor Dumbledore! Die Leute vom Zauberministerium wollten sie schocken und da hatten sich die Blitze umgedreht und die Urheber des Zaubers wurden geschockt. „ Bevor er antworten konnte sprach der Mann von gestern" Wer hat ihr geholfen? „ Harry entgegnete" Keiner on uns hat ihr geholfen, Professor Snape. Wir wissen nicht wie das geschehen konnte! „ Der Mann namens Dumbledore sagte" Wie konnte das dann geschehen? „ Die Frau wandte sich an mich und sagte" Ich bin Minerava McGonagall und wie heiß du? „ Ich antwortete schüchtern" Ich bin Buffy Sell, die Nachbarin von Harrys Verwandten" Dann fragte sie" Weißt du wie das geschehen konnte? „ Ich schüttelte den Kopf!  
Dumbledore stellte die Vermutung auf" Sie könne eine Hexe! „ Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab, richtet in auf die bewusstlosen Leute am Boden und sagte" Enervate" Augenblicklich schlugen die Leute die Augen auf und sie standen auf. Einer der Männer fragte" Dumbledore, was ist passiert? „ Dumbledore antwortete" Cornelius, das wissen wir nicht, aber wir vermuten das Buffy eine Hexe ist! „ Das muss dieser Zauberminister sein. Fudge antwortete" Sie kann keine Hexe sein! Sei wäre doch an dieser Schule? „ McGonagall erklärte" Die Feder hat sie nie preisgegeben! „ Dumbledore erklärte" Wir wissen auch noch nicht wie das gehen soll? „ Dann wandte er sich an mich und fragte" Wie alt bist du? „ Ich antwortete" Vor drei Tagen wurde ich fünfzehn. „ Snape sagte" Da sieht ihrs sie kann keine Hexe sein! Vermutlich ist sie ein Squip! „ Dumbledore entgegnete" Nein, dass denke ich nicht, denn sonst wäre sie ja jetzt auch nicht hier! „ Auf einmal schwebe aus einen der Wände ein Geist eines alten Mannes herein. Er sah sich um und frage" Was ist hier los? „ McGonagall erklärte" Dieses Mädchen ist hier aufgetaucht und wir denken, dass sie eine Hexe ist! „ Der Geist fragte" Aber warum ist sie nicht in Hogwarts? Sie ist sicher schon älter als elf, oder? „ Dumbledor antwortete" Ja, sie ist fünfzehn. Wir überlegen gerade warum die Feder sie nicht preisgegeben hat" Der Geist sah auf einmal nachdenklich aus und dann sagte er" Es könnte sein, dass…" Da begriff ich, dass dieser Geist von meinen früheren Leben wissen müsste und das meine Widergeburt hier so etwas wie eine Legende ist. Aber ich sagte nichts.  
Der Zauberminister fragte" Professor Binns, was könnte sein? „ Alle sahen den Geist namens Binns erwartungsvoll an! Wieder öffnete der Geist den Mund und er sagte" Ich weiß nicht ob es stimmt! Es ist nur eine Legende, aber dieses Mädchen könnte die Widergeburt von Buffy Star sein! „ Alle starrten ihn an! Professor Snape fragte" Sie meinen doch nicht etwa die Prinzessin von Selency, welche die größte schwarze Hexe ihres Jahrhunderts besiegte, oder? „ Professor Binns nickte und er sagte" Doch, genau diese meine ich! „ wider nachdenklich fügte er hinzu" aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum Buffy nicht an unserer Schule ist? „ Und zur Verwunderung aller antwortete ich" Weil meine Magie zu tief in mir verborgen war und sie mich erst an sich erinnert wenn sie gebraucht wird! Sprich, wenn Silvana an ihr früheres Leben erinnert wurde und ihre Magie entdeckt hat! „ Alle starrten mich an und nach einigen Minuten durchbrach Harry die Stille mit" Woher weißt du dass? „ Ich antwortete" Ich hab es geträumt, aber gerade bin ich draufgekommen, dass es kein Traum war sondern, so etwas wie eine Erinnerung! „  
Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte war es wider da dieses helle Licht. Es hüllte mich ein und wider konnte ich nichts mehr um mich herum erkennen Ich merkte dass ich vom Boden abhob und Sekunden später weich fiel. Als das Licht verblasste und schließlich ganz weg war bemerkte ich, dass wider in meinem Zimmer war.  
Genau, dann wann ich nicht mehr weg will verschwinde ich einfach. Das ist so unfair! Aber was soll man machen!  
Ich zog meinen Schlafanzug an und legte mich ins Bett. Das muss ich morgen Shara erzählen. Die wird Augen machen! Ich eine Legende! Mit den Gedanken an das Geschehene schlief ich ein.


	6. Die Winkelgasse

**Kapitel 5**

Die Winkelgasse

Inzwischen in Hogwarts:  
Alle starrten auf die Stelle auf der Buffy noch vor zehn Sekunden gestanden hatte.  
Wo kann sie bloß hin sein? Jetzt versteht Harry auch was sie mit dem hellen Licht meinte! Hermine durchbrach die Stille" Sie ist nach Hause gegangen! „ Professor Binns sagte" Sie ist in großer Gefahr, in sehr großer Gefahr! „ Professor Dumbledore frage" Wie meinen Sie das? „ Binns antwortete" Silvana wird jetzt hinter ihr her sein und sie kann sich nicht verteidigen, denn sie kann ja nicht zaubern! „ Fudge sagte" Vielleicht sollten wir ihr ein bisschen Verteidigung beibringen? „ Dumbledore wandte sich an Harry und fragte" Wo wohnt sie? „ Verdutzt antwortete Harry" Ligusterweg Nummer fünf „ Dumbledore sagte" Gut! Morgen gehe ich zu ihr und wir gehen in die Winkelgasse und besorgen einen Zauberstab für sie. Dann kommen wir nach Hogwarts zurück und…" er wandte sich an Harry, Ron und Hermine" ihr werdet Buffy ein bisschen Verteidigung beibringen. „ Ron fragte" Warum wir? „ Dumbledor erklärte" Weil ihr schon eine Menge darüber wisst und Harry sich auch gegen Voldemort verteidigen muss! „ Bevor sie noch protestieren konnten schickte sie McGonagall zu Bett.  
Die drei Freunde verließen den Raum und gingen den Korridor schweigend entlang. Erst vor dem Bild der fetten Dame sagte Harry" Ich will nicht schon wider Lehrer sein! „ Hermine munterte ihn auf" Du kannst es doch so gut! „ Harry sagte" Buffy war meine einzige Freundin! Alle anderen wollten nichts mit mir zu tun haben, weil sie Angst vor Dudley und seiner Bande hatten! „ Die fette Dame fragte" Passwort? „ Ron sagte" Quidditch „ Das Porträt schwang zur Seite und sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry erzählte" Sie hat mir Mut zu gesprochen und war das einzig schöne in den ersten elf Jahren meines Lebens an das ich mich erinnern konnte! „ Hermine fragte" Warst du in sie verliebt? „ Harry antwortete" Ja, aber ich hab es ihr nie gesagt, weil ich bin dann nach Hogwarts gekommen und als ich nach den ersten Jahr wider im Ligusterweg war hatte sie einen Freund! Aber jetzt ist sie, denk ich, wider solo. „ Ron fragte" Liebst du sie noch? „ Harry sagte nachdenklich" Ich weiß nicht! „ Hermine sagte" Schlafen wir eine Nacht darüber morgen sieht alles ganz anders aus! „ Sie gab Ron einen gute Nacht Kuss, wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und sie ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Hermine und Ron sind seit Ende letzten Jahres zusammen. Sie haben bei einen neuen Abenteuer Gefühle für einander entdeckt.  
Die beiden Jungen stiegen in ihren Schlafsaal, zogen ihren Schlafanzug an und legten sich in ihre Betten. Ohne noch ein Wort zu wechseln schliefen sie ein.  
Harry träumte von Buffy.

Bei Buffy:  
Ich drehte mich in meinem Bett und wehrte mich dagegen aufzuwachen. Ich schaffte es nicht und schließlich schlug ich meine Augen auf und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Nach einigen Sekunden drehte sie sich zur Seite und blickte auf ihren Wecker. Es ist elf Uhr! Ich rief aus" Es ist elf! Also heute komm ich wirklich zu spät! „ Ich sprang aus dem Bett und zog mir eine Hose und ein dazupassendes T-Shirt an. Ich ging ins Bad und richtete meine Haare. Im stillen beschloss ich das es sich heute nicht mehr aus zahlt in die Schule zu gehen! Es ist Freitag, der letzte Tag in der Woche wo ich Schule habe, also ist doch egal.  
Warum haben mich meine Eltern nicht geweckt?  
Ich ging in die Küche, wo noch das Frühstück am Tisch stand. Ich setzte mich an meinen Platz und begann zu Frühstücken. Da bemerkte ich dass neben mir auf dem Tisch ein Zettel lag, auf dem stand:

_Guten Morgen Buffy,_  
_Wir müssen heute etwas früher in die Kanzlei. Wir sind schon um sieben Uhr gefahren. Wegen eines wichtigen Falles._  
_Wir kommen heute schon um zwei Uhr nach Hause._  
_Wir wollten dich nicht wecken!_  
_Einen schönen Tag in der Schule,_  
_deine Eltern!_

So jetzt weiß ich warum sie mich nicht geweckt haben! Sie sind schon öfter so früh los gefahren und dafür früher gekommen. Warum hab ich vergessen meinen Wecker ein zu schalten! Ach auch egal!  
Ich frühstückte zu Ende, räumte den Tisch ab und ging zurück in mein Zimmer. Ich blickte auf meine Uhr und bemerkte. Dass in der Schule schon Mittagspause ist! Ich ging zurück in den Flur zum Telefon und wählte Shara's Handynummer. Es läutete und nach einigen Sekunden meldete sich Shara mit" Hallo! „  
Ich sagte" Hallo Shara! Hier ist Buffy" Shara fragte leicht ärgerlich und besorgt „Warum bist du nicht in der Schule? „ Ich antwortete" Ich machte eine Reise nach Hogwarts, kam irgendwann in der Früh nach Hause, vergaß meinen Wecker stellen, meiner Eltern mussten früher in die Kanzlei, sie haben mich nicht geweckt und so bin ich erst vor einer Stunde aufgewacht. „ Shara sagte" Buffy, Buffy! ... Was hast du in Hogwarts gemacht? „ Ich erzählte vom Zauberministerium, von den Flüchen die sich einfach umdrehten, von Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Fuge und Binns, natürlich auch von Harry, Ron und Hermine und von jedem Detail des Gespräches. Als ich geendet hatte sagte Shara" Voll cool! Und jetzt weißt du auch wo dein Geliebter Harry hin verschwunden ist! „ Ich antwortete" Er ist nicht mein Geliebter! „ Shara überhörte das und fragte" Liebst du ihn noch? „ Nachdenklich antwortete ich „ Ich weiß nicht! „ Shara sagte" Wird schon werden! Sorry, ich muss jetzt auflegen, die Stunde fängt an. „ Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich legte auf.  
Ich wollte gerade zurück in mein Zimmer gehen als es an der Tür klingelte. Ich ging zur Haustüre und öffnete sie. Vor mir stand Professor Dumbledore. Ich war sprachlos. Professor Dumbledore sagte" Hallo Buffy! Wir haben uns gedacht du brauchst einen Zauberstab. Also bin ich hier um mit dir einen zu besorgen. „ Ich fand meine Sprache wider und sagte" Oh, wollen sie nicht rein kommen „ Er sagte" Ja, danke! „ Er betrat das Haus und ich machte hinter mir die Tür zu. Ich fragte" Und wo besorgen wir einen Zauberstab? „ Professor Dumbledore erklärte" In der Winkelgasse" Ich geleitet ihm in die Küche und bat ihm einen Tee an, den er dankend ablehnte. Ich fragte" Und wie kommen wir dort hin? „ Dumbledore antwortete" Mit Flohpulver! … Habt ihr einen Kamin? „ Ich sah verwundert aus, antwortete dann aber doch" Ja, im Wohnzimmer „ Der alte Mann erklärte mir" Da du jetzt auch eine Hexe bist, habe ich deinen Kamin an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen" Mit verwirten Blick sagte ich" Ich hab zwar kein Wort verstanden, aber egal" Er lächelte milde und sagte dann" Wir sollten aufbrechen, gleich wirst du alles verstehen" Ich sagte" OK, warten Sie kurz" Ich ging in den Flur, schlüpfte in meine Schuhe, verschloss die Tür von innen mit meinen eigenen Schlüssel und ging zurück in die Küche. „Wir können gleich gehen. Ich muss nur noch eine Nachricht für meine Eltern schreiben" sagte ich. Auf einen kleinen Zettel schreib ich in wenigen Worten eine Nachricht für meine Eltern Ich konnte ihnen die Wahrheit nicht erzählen und deswegen schreib ich, dass ich mich mit Shara treffen würde. Dann drehte ich mich zu Dumbledore und sagte" OK, wir können gehen. „ Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Dumbledore beschwor mit seinem Zauberstab ein Feuer herauf, dann erklärte er" Du nimmst eine Brise Flohpulver und streust es über die Flammen. Dann sagst du laut und deutlich den Ort wo du hin willst. Dort wirst du dann hin transportiert. Verstanden? „ Ich nickte nur! Professor Dumbledore sagte" Ich zeig es dir vor" Er nahm eine Brise Pulver aus einem Säckchen und streute sie in das Feuer. Das Feuer leuchtete grün auf. Bevor er hinein trat bat er mich etwas Pulver heraus zu nehmen. Gleich darauf trat er mitten ins Feuer, sagte „Winkelgasse" und verschwand.  
Ich starrte in das Feuer! Das soll gehen! Na ich weiß nicht!  
Trotzdem trat ich ans Feuer, warf das Pulver hinein und trat in die Flammen Das Feuer verbrannte mich nicht. Es war angenehm warm! Ich sagte „Winkelgasse" und auf einmal begann ich mich rasend schnell zu drehen. Ich konnte Bilder bei mir vorbei fliegen sehen. Kurz darauf stolperte ich aus einem Kamin heraus und fiel hin. Ich rappelte mich hoch und sah mich um. Vor mir stand Dumbledore und wir waren in einem kleinen Raum, wo nur ein Tisch mit Stühlen stand. Der Professor drehte sich zu mir um und sagte" Wie geht es dir?" Ich entgegnete" Mir geht es gut! „ Er nickte und vier verließen den Raum. Dumbledore führte mich durch ein kleines schäbiges Pup und beim Hinterausgang kamen wir hinaus in einen kleinen Garten, welcher von einer Mauer umgeben war. Dumbledore klopfte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Backsteinen herum und plötzlich schoben sich die Backsteine auseinander und ein Durchgang erschien. Es zeigte sich ein Bild einer Pflasterstraße mit vielen erlockenden Geschäften. Dumbledore sagte" Willkommen in der Winkelgasse."


	7. Der Unterricht

Kapitel 6  
Der Unterricht

Staunend ging ich mit Dumbledore die Straße entlang. Ich fraget" Wohin müssen wir? „ Dumbledore steuerte auf eine Geschäft zu und davor blieb er stehen und sagte zu mir" Wir müssen hier rein, zu Mr. Ollivander." Wir betraten den Laden und vor uns stand ein älterer Herr. Dumbledore sagte zu ihm" Mr. Ollivander wir benötigen einen Zauberstab für Buffy" Der alte Mann wandte sich an mich und sagte" Sie müssen Buffy sein? „ Ich nickte und er erklärte" Strecken sie ihre Zauberhand aus? „ Da ich Rechtshändler bin dachte ich das er wohl diese Hand meinte und so streckte ich meine rechte Hand aus. Ollivander nahm ein Maßband und begann von meiner Hand masse zu nehmen. Als er fertig war legte er das Maßband auf seinen Tisch und er begann zwischen den Regel, welche mit länglichen Schachteln voll gestopft sind, herum zu huschen. Er zog eine Schachtel heraus und kam zu mir Mr. Ollivander nahm den Stab heraus, reichte ihn mir und sagte" Schwingen Sie ihn. „ Ich nahm den Stab und schwang in leicht durch die Luft. Es geschah nichts! Er riss ihn mir aus der Hand und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er eine neue Schachtel. Wider reichte er mir den Stab. Er sagte" Weidenholz, Drachenherzfaser, fünf Zoll „ Ich schwang den Stab durch die Luft, ein warmes, kribbeliges Gefühl breitete sich in meinen Finger aus und eine Schauer roter und goldener Funken kam aus dem Stab. Ich schaute verwundert drein und die beiden Männer jubelten.  
Mit leicht schlechten Gewissen sah ich wie Dumbledore meinen Zauberstab bezahlte. Schweigend verließen wir den Laden.  
Erst auf der Straße fragte ich" Was soll ich mit einen Zauberstab, wo ich doch nichts beherrsche? „ Dumbledore antwortete" Du wirst einen Unterricht besuchen, damit du bereit bist wenn Silvana dich angreifen sollte. „ Ich dachte darüber nach und sagte" Das wird wohl besser so sein „ Inzwischen sind wir wider im Hinterzimmer, des Pups, angelangt und ich fragte" Wo gehen wir jetzt hin? „ Professor Dumbledore antwortete" Wir gehen nach Hogwarts" Ich frage" Wider mit Flohpulver? „ Dumbledore nickte und ich seufzte bedauernd.  
Dumbledore bat mir eine Brise Pulver an uns nahm sich dann selbst eine bisschen heraus. Er warf das Pulver in das Feuer, welches schon brannte als wir herein kamen, sagte" Hogwarts und er verschwand. Ich seufzte erneut, war das Pulver ins Feuer, trat hinein und sagte" Hogwarts. Ich begann mich rasend schnell zu drehen. Bilder flogen an mir vorbei. Kurz darauf wackelte ich aus einem Kamin heraus. Ich stand in einem runden Raum. Es hingen viele Bilder an der Wand, in denen schlafende Personen waren. Neben einen Schrank stand einen Vogelstange. Auf der Stange saß ein schöner großer bunter Vogel mit langem Schweif. Hier neben dem Kamin stand ein Stuhl mit einem Hut drauf, der schon in ziemlich zerschlissenem Zustand war. Neben den Hut stand eine Glasvitrine in der ein Juwel besetztes Schwert lag.  
Ich frage Dumbledore" Wo sind wir? „ Der alte Mann antwortete" In meinem Büro" Ich nickte und nach einigem überlegen fragte ich" Wer wird mir eigentlich Unterricht geben? „ Der Professor erklärte" Harry, Ron und Hermine" Ich staunte und sagte anerkennend" Sind sie so gut in der Schule? „ Er lächelte milde und erklärte" Ja, das auch. Die drei Freunde haben schon viele Abenteuer zusammen erlebt und sie können dir eine Menge beibringen „ Dumbledore blickte auf seine Uhr und sagte" Dein erster Unterricht beginnt gleich. Ich bring dich hin! „ Wir verließen das Büro und steigen eine Wendeltreppe hinunter. Vor und öffnete sich eine Wand und wir gelangen in eine breiten Gang. Er führte mich den Korridor entlang und dann eine Treppe hinunter und wider einen Gang entlang. Am Ende des Ganges betraten wir einen Raum. In diesen Raum warten schon Harry, Ron und Hermine. Wir begrüßten uns. Dumbledore sagte" Viel Spaß beim Unterricht! „ Und mit einen letzten lächeln für uns ging er hinaus.  
Harry fragte" Buffy, kannst du dich an Zaubersprüche erinnern, die du in deinen früheren Leben gelernt hast? „ Ich dachte nach und mir fielen die Sprüche aus meinem Traum wieder ein. Ich sagte" Ja, an zwei kann ich mich erinnern. „ Ron fragte" Und die wären? „ Mit nachdenklichem Gesicht erklärte ich" Der eine war Morto und der andere Avada Kada - irgendwie, ich weiß nicht mehr genau!" Hermine fragte" Hieß der vielleicht Avada Kedavra? „ Ich sagte" Ja, genau der! Die zwei sind in meinen Traum vorgekommen „ Hermine erklärte mir" Avada Kedavra gehört zu den unverzeihlichen Flüche. Er ist verboten. Er und Morto sind Todesflüche. Soweit ich gelesen habe ist der Morto-Fluch nicht verboten, denn er kann gebrochen werden" Nun war ich neugierig geworden und ich fragte" Wie das denn? „ Mit überlegenem Gesichtsausdruck sagte Hermine" Der Gegenfluch heißt „Animare" und er wirkt aber nur beim Morto-Fluch „ Harry beendete die Diskussion mit" Lasst uns mit den Unterricht beginnen „ Dann erklärte er" Den ersten Zauber den du lernst ist der Entwaffnungszauber „Expelliarmus" Ich zeig es dir" Er nahm seinen Zauberstab zeigte auf mich und sagte" Expelliarmus „ Ein rote Blitz flammte auf und mein Zauberstab flog mir aus den Händen. Harry fing ihn auf. Er sagte" Nun probier ihn du! „ Er gab mir meinen Zauberstab zurück. Ich richtete ihn auf Harry und sagte" Expelliarmus „ Wider flammte ein Blitz auf und, zur Überraschung aller, flog Harry der Zauberstab aus der Hand. Ich fing ihn auf und schaute verdutzt. Ich hab es gleich geschafft. Auf einmal bekam ich Kopfschmerzen. Ich schloss die Augen und setzte mich auf den Boden. Mit dem Finger massierte ich die Schläfen. Plötzlich tauchten Bilder vor meinen Augen auf. Ich aus kleinem Mädchen im Garten eines Schlosses. Ich als Teenager in meinen Zimmer und schreib in mein Tagebuch. Ich an dem Tag als ich nach Phönix kam. Und so ging es weiter bis zu dem Bild wie ich mit Silvana kämpfte. Ich wusste sofort, dass keines dieser Bilder von meinen Leben auf der Erde sein konnte. Als die Bilder verschwunden waren, hörte mein Kopfweh auf. Ich öffnete meine Augen und ich hatte das Gefühl als ob ich alles konnte was ich in meinen früheren Leben gelernt habe. Mir kamen Gedanken in den Sinn, die nicht zu diesen Leben gehörten. Ich dachte an Sabrina, meiner damaligen besten Freundin. Einfach an mein Leben von damals. Harry fragte" Buffy, was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut? „ Ich nickte und sagte" Mir geht es gut! Ich habe das Gefühl als könne ich alles was ich in meinen früheren Leben gelernt habe und ich wisse auch alles was ich damals gemacht habe. „ Ron schaute ungläubig aus und sagte" Kannst du das beweisen? „ Ich nickte uns richtete meinen Zauberstab auf Ron. Ich sagte" Wingardium Leviosa „ Ron hob vom Boden ab und er schwebte einen Meter über den Boden. Nach einigen Sekunden holte ich ihn wider herunter. Hermine sagte" Ich dachte du kannst keine Sprüche und Zauber" Ich erklärte" Das dachte ich auch! Aber ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und dann sah ich diese Bilder von meinen früheren Leben. Ja und dann habe ich das Gefühl gehabt ich kann und weiß alles, was ich damals gekonnt und gewusst habe. „ Harry fragte besorgt" Geht es dir auch wirklich gut? „ Ich lächelte ihn an und bestätigte" Ja, mir geht es gut" Hermine war noch nicht ganz überzeugt und sie fragte" Dürfte ich dich ein wenig testen? „ Ich lächelte und sagte" Warum nicht? „ Sie verlangte „ Zeig uns den Schockzauber" Ich schautem mich um und fragte" Wenn soll ich schocken? „ Hermine drehte sich zu den beiden Jungst um und fragte" Wer meldet sich freiwillig? „ Die protestierten heftig! Keiner von beiden wollte flach auf den Rücken liegen und sich nicht mehr rühren können und außerdem tat es weh. Hermine versuchte die beide zu überreden, aber ich hörte nicht zu Mit meinen Gedanken war ich bei meinen Leben auf Selency. Ich konnte mich daran erinnern, dass Sabrina und ich sehr oft Strafarbeiten machen mussten, weil wir nachts durch die Schule spaziert sind. Auf einmal loderte ein Hass auf Silvana durch meinen Körper. Sie war Schuld dass ich Phönix nie abgeschlossen habe! Sie war Schuld, dass ich meine Eltern verloren habe und alle anderen Leute die mir etwas bedeutet haben.  
Hermine riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Sie sagte" Buffy, du kannst Harry schocken. Er hat sich freiwillig gemeldet! „ Ich ordnete meine Gedanken und sagte „OK" Ich zeigte mit meinen Zauberstab auf Harry und sagte" Stupor „ Harry fiel nach hinten und bleib regungslos auf den Boden liegen. Sofort stand ich auf ging zu Harry hin und zeigte mit meinen Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte „Enervate" Sofort schlug Harry die Augen auf. Er stand auf und rieb sich den Hintern. Er sagte zu Hermine" Das nächste Mal kannst es du machen! „ Hermine erwiderte nicht auf das. Sie wandte sich auf mich und sagte" OK, jetzt glaub ich dir „ Ich blickte auf meine Uhr und sagte" Oh, schon so spät, ich muss nach Hause! „ Ich verabschiedete mich von ihnen und ich wollte gerade bei der Tür hinausgehen, als mir etwas einfiel. Ich drehte mich um und sagte" Wisst ihr, in meinen früheren Leben war ich ein Magid. Einer mit einer besonderen Kraft." Harry fragte" Was ist ein Magid? „ Hermine war schnelle als ich. Sie erklärte" Ein Magid ist eine Zauberer oder eine Hexe, welche ohne Zauberstab zaubern kann. „ Sie fügte hinzu" Was ist das für eine besondere Kraft? „ Ich erklärte" Diese Kraft erklärt auch wie ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. Damals hat sie mich auch manchmal einfach irgendwo hingeschickt. Meist musste ich irgendetwas verstehen oder ich musste irgendjemanden helfen. Aber ich kann der Kraft auch befehlen wohin sie mich schicken soll. „ und dann fügte ich noch hin zu" Ich kann auch mit mehreren Leuten zusammen verreisen" Hermine fragte" Was meinst du jetzt? „ Ich sagte lächelnd" Das zeig ich euch jetzt! Wir sehen uns morgen Nachmittag"  
Unter den Augen von Ron, Harry und Hermine schloss ich die Augen und konzentriere mich auf zu Hause. Auf einmal war da wider dieses helle Licht. Es hüllte mich ein und ich konnte nichts um mich herum erkennen. Ich hob vom Boden ab und einige Sekunden später landet ich wider. Das Licht begann zu verblassen und als es ganz weg war bemerkte ich, dass es geklappt hatte.


	8. Die Begegnung mit Silvana und Voldemort

Kapitel 7

Die Begegnung mit Silvana und Voldemort

Ich stand in meinem Zimmer neben meinem Bett. Glücklich ließ ich mich auf Bett fallen. Nach einigen Minuten stand ich auf und verließ das Zimmer Ich ging zu meinen Eltern in das Wohnzimmer. Meine Mutter sagte" Hallo Schatz! Wo warst überall mit Shara? „ Zuerst sah ich verwirrt aus und dann fiel mir ein, dass ich meinen Eltern nichts von Hogwarts erzählt habe. Ich dachte mir, weil ich es meinen Eltern sowieso erzählen muss, falls ich irgendwann nach Hogwarts gehe, warum erzähl ich es ihnen nicht sofort. Ich begann mit „Ich war nicht mit Shara unterwegs? „ Mein Vater fragte" Wo warst du dann? „ Ich erzählte alles von Hogwarts, von den Leuten dort, von meinen Reisen, von meinem früheren Leben, davon das ich eine Hexe bin und von allen anderem was ich in den vergangen Tagen erlebt habe. Meine Eltern fingen an zu lachen und meine Mutter sagte" Da habt ihr euch aber eine tolle Geschichte einfallen lassen, aber jetzt erzähl was hast du mit Shara heute gemacht? „ Ohne ein Wort ging ich in mein Zimmer und kam mit meinen Zauberstab zurück. Ich zeigte auf die Fernbedienung, welche auf den gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch lag, und sagte „Wingardium Leviosa" Die Fernbedienung hob einige Meter vom Tisch ab und blieb regungslos in der Luft schweben. Nach etwa einer Minute ließ ich sie wider auf den Tisch zurück schweben. Meine Eltern starrten mich an. Meine Mutter durchbrach die Stille mit" Wie hast du das gemacht? „ Ich erklärte" Das hab ich euch doch gerade erklärt! „ Meine Vater sage" Dann ist, dass also wahr? „ Ich nickte und dann sagte, so als ob ich nichts weiter getan hätte als zu sagen „Ich war mit Shara in unseren Stammlokal", „ Darf ich Shara anrufen? „ Meine Eltern scheinen sprachlos! Sie nickten nur! Als ich das Wohnzimmer verließ spürte ich ihr Blicke im Nacken. Ich ging in den Flur zum Telefon.  
Ich nahm den Hörer ab und wählte Shara's Nummer. Die meldete sich sofort! „Hallo? „ drang Shara's Stimme aus den Hörer. Ich sagte" Halle Shara? Du erratest nie was mir heute passiert ist? „ Shara entgegnete" Eine weitere Reise nach Hogwarts? „ Ich antwortete" Auch ja!" Meine Freundin verlangte" Erzähl!" Also erzählte ich: von Dumbledore, der bei mir zu Hause aufgetaucht ist, von der Reise mit Flohpulver, von der Winkelgasse, vom Zauberstab, vom Unterricht, von der Erinnerung an mein früheres Leben und von allem anderen was ich heute erlebt habe. „Wow!" ertönte Shara's Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Ich sagte" Morgen geh ich wider hin!" Shara fragte" Kannst du mich mitnehmen? „ Bedauerlicher Weise musste ich ihr sagen" Shara ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen! Das darf ich gar nicht! „ Shara's „Schade" klang wirklich Mitleid erregend. Ich sagte" Ich kann ja Fotos machen!" Shara ganz begeistert" Ja mach das! Und du musst mir auch einen Zaubertrick zeigen! „ Ich bejahte. Da fiel mir noch etwas ein" Shara, du musst mir versprechen, dass du niemanden von Hogwarts und dem ganzen Kram erzählst!" Shara versprach es mich hoch und heilig. Dann mussten wir auflegen. Ich verabschiedete mich von ihr und dann legte ich auf.  
Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück und sagte zu meinen Eltern „ Ihr dürft aber niemanden davon erzählen!" Meine Mutter sagte" Das verspreche ich dir" Und mein Vater fügte hinzu" Wer würde uns schon glauben"  
Ich ging in mein Zimmer und legte mich auf mein Bett. Ich dachte nach über die Leute aus meinen früheren Leben. Was Sabrina danach wohl gemacht hat? Ob Selency noch existiert? Es konnte mir wohl keiner diese Fragen beantworten.  
Es klopfte an meiner Zimmertür und ich sagte" Herein „ Meine Mutter trat ein und sie sagte" Schatz, Abend essen „ Ich sage" Mama, ich habe keinen Hunger" Meine Mutter schaute besorgt und sagte dann" OK, dann isst du eben nichts" Sie verließ das Zimmer!  
Ich verbrachte den restlichen Tag mit nachdenken, über Selency, und Musik hören.  
Es war ein toller Tag gewesen

Ich erwachte am nächsten Tag ziemlich spät. Da ich heute keine Schule habe, machte ich mir darüber keine Sorgen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es elf Uhr war. Ich stieg aus dem Bett und zog mich an Ein weißes T-Shirt, welches mir um Nummern zu groß war, und eine blaue Schlagjean. Ich ging ins Bad und wusch mich. Meine langen braunen Haare band ich zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Ich ging in die Küche und setzte mich an den Frühstückstisch. Wie immer stand das Frühstück am Tisch. Meine Eltern waren nicht da. Sie mussten bis zu Mittag arbeiten. Ich frühstückte heute langsam. Während ich so da saß und meinen Toast aß und meinen Kaffee trank, machte ich mir Gedanken darüber was ich tun soll. Ich ließ meine Gedanken schweifen und landete bei Harry. Er ist noch genau so süß wie vor vier Jahren.  
Mein Blick fiel aus dem Küchenfenster. Ich sah wie Mrs. Dursley gerade in ihr Haus ging. Da kam mir eine Idee. Ich werde sie ein bisschen ärgern. Von meiner Idee entzückt frühstückte ich schnell zu Ende. Als ich fertig war räumte ich den Tisch ab.  
Gleich darauf schlüpfte ich in meine Schuhe und verließ das Haus. Ich ging an unserem Haus vorbei. Schnurstracks ging ich auf die Haustür der Dursley's zu. Ich klingelte! Nach einigen Minuten öffnete Mrs. Dursley die Tür. Sie fragte" Hallo Buffy, was willst du?" Ich erklärte" Ich habe ihnen etwas auszurichten" Frau Dursley fragte" Von wem? „ Ich antwortete" Von Harry! „ Sie sagte nichts! Sie starrte mich nur an! Ich redete weiter" Er hat mir gesagt ich soll Ihnen einen schönen Gruß aus Hogwarts ausrichten und er hat gesagt, wenn Dudley irgendjemanden irgendetwas tun sollte, dann darf ich ihn mit meinen Zauberstab ein Ringelschwänzchen verpassen." Dann drehte ich mich um und lies die sprachlose Mrs. Dursley einfach stehen. Ich ging zurück in mein Haus. Erst als ich in meinem Zimmer war brach ich in Lachen aus. Die hat ein Gesicht gemacht!  
Ohne jede Vorwarnung war es plötzlich wider da! Dieses helle Licht! Es hüllte mich ein und ich konnte wie immer nichts erkennen. Ich hob ab und landete wider, nach einigen Sekunden. Das Licht verblasste und als es ganz verschwunden war bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht in Hogwarts war. Sonder ich stand in eine dunklen Korridor. Ich konnte eine leicht geöffnete Tür sehen. Ich schlich hin und spähte hinein. Ich konnte nur zwei Stühle und mehrerer Gestalten erkennen. Zwei davon saßen auf den Stühlen, eine Frau und ein Mann. Durchein kleines Fenster über ihnen kam nur wenig Licht herein. Sie unterhielten sich, aber ich konnte nichts verstehen. Nach einigen Minuten gingen alle hinaus (außer zwei), bei einer Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Die Frau und der Mann, welche auf den Stühlen saßen , bleiben zurück. Nun konnte ich etwas verstehen. Die Frau stand auf und ging im Raum herum. Als sie ins wenige Licht des Fensters trat konnte ich erkennen um wen es sich handelt. Mich traf der Schlag! Es war Silvana! Sie sagte" Wir müssen sie finden! Sie könnte unsere Pläne zerstören!" Der Mann antwortete" Wir finden Buffy schon. Wir, die mächtigsten Magier, der letzten Jahrhunderte, lassen uns nicht aufhalten." Sie meinen mich! Sie wollen mich töten! Silvana antwortete" Sie ist auch sehr mächtig!" Er antwortete" Sie ist nur ein Kind! Genau wie Harry Potter" Silvana sagte" Du verstehst meine Sorge nicht! Sie hat mich schon einmal besiegt und zwar richtig. Ich musste erst wiedergeboren werden"  
Der Mann entgegnete" Ich wurde auch schon besiegt, aber ich sage dir die Welt gehört uns!" Sie sagte" Du hast ja recht" Der Mann stand auch auf und nahm die Frau in den Arm. Er sagte" Silvana, wir schaffen das! Am Ende dieses Jahres sind die zwei tot!" Silvana antworte" Tom du hast ja recht" Nun sagte der Mann empört" Du weißt ich mag meinen Namen nicht! Nenn mich anders" Sie kicherte und sagte" Ich weiß, ich weiß! Aber Voldemort passt nicht zu solchen Situationen" Nun küssten sie die zwei. Mir drehte sich der Magen um! Silvana hat einen Freund! Voldemort und Silvana! Aber Sie passen zusammen! Beide böse und beide haben einen Erzfeind! Sie wollen Harry und mich töten. Ich muss Harry warnen. Auf einmal verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und ich fiel in die Tür. Silvana und Voldemort fuhren auseinander und drehten sich zu mir um. Silvana schrie" Das ist sie! Das ist Buffy" Ich rappelte mich hoch, drehte mich um und rannte den Gang entlang weg. Am Ende des Ganges war einen Sackgasse. Ich wollte durch eine der Türen verschwinden, aber aus jeder Tür kamen ein paar Gestalten heraus. Ich konnte ihre Gesichter nicht sehen, da sie maskiert sind. Sie blockierten die Türen. Silvana und Voldemort kamen vom Gang her auf mich zu. Mir fiel ein, dass ich die Kraft habe von einem zum anderen Ort zu reisen. Ich sah wie alle ihre Zauberstäbe auf mich richten, aber ich hörte nicht was Silvana und Voldemort sagten. War auch egal! Ich schloss meine Augen und konzentrierte mich auf zu Hause. Und es kam! Das helle Licht schloss mich ein und ich konnte wie immer nichts erkennen. Ich hob vom Boden ab und einige Sekunden später landete ich wider. Als das Licht weg war stand ich in meinem Zimmer.


	9. Die schlechten Nachrichten

Kapitel 8

Die schlechten Nachrichten

Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und atmete tief durch. Mir schossen Gedanken durch den Kopf, wie: Silvana hat einen Freund! Harry und ich sollten getötet werden! Wer ist Voldemort überhaupt? Wer sind diese vermummten Gestalten?  
Ich hatte schreckliche Angst. Sofort dachte ich an Hogwarts. Ich muss hin und ich muss Harry warnen.  
Plötzlich ging die Zimmertür auf und Shara stürmte herein. Sie sagte" Da bist du ja endlich! „ Bevor ich antworten konnte erklärte Shara" Ich warte schon eine halbe Stunde! Deine Eltern vermuteten, dass du in Hogwarts bist und ich habe beschlossen auf dich zu warten. „ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sagte" Ich war nicht in Hogwarts! „ Sofort wurde sie neugierig und sie fragte" Wo dann? „ Also erzählte ich ihr alle, von Silvana und Voldemort, vom Gespräch der beiden und von den vermummten Gestalten. Shara starrte mich mit großen angsterfüllten Augen an. Sie sagte kein Wort. Schließlich brachte sie hervor" Sie wird dich doch nicht töten, oder? „ Zerknirscht antwortete ich „ Wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre hätte sie es bestimmt schon heute versucht! „ Ich fügte hinzu" Ich muss sofort nach Hogwarts" Shara entgegnete leise" Das wird wohl das Beste sein! „ Ich verließ den Raum und ging zu meiner Mutter in die Küche. Ich erklärte" Ich gehe nach Hogwarts! „ Sie fragte" Warum? „ Schweren Herzens erzählte ich ihr alles was heute geschehen ist. Meiner Mutter stiegen Tränen in die Augen, aber sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Dann sagte sie mit trauriger Stimme" Ja, gehe nach Hogwarts und rede mit Leuten, welche dir helfen können" Ich bedankte mich und versprach „ Mir wird schon nichts passieren! „ Ich ging zurück in mein Zimmer. Shara saß auf meinem Bett und starrte traurig aus dem Fenster. Ich sagte" Ich gehe jetzt nach Hogwarts! Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich zurück bin „ Jetzt wandte Shara ihren Blick vom Fenster ab und sie sagte" OK, ich werde ihn erwarten! Pass auf dich auf „ Ich nickte und dann schloss ich die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf Hogwarts.  
Wieder kam dieses helle Licht und wieder konnte ich nichts erkenne. Wie immer hob ich vom Boden ab und einige Sekunden später landete ich wider. Als das Licht verschwunden war stand ich in der Eingangshalle.  
Ich ging auf die große Flügeltür der großen Halle zu und öffnete sie leise. Wie ich erwartet hatte saßen alle Schüler und Lehrer gerade beim Mittagessen. Alle Blicke in der Halle drehten sich zu mir um. Ich ignorierte sie einfach und ging auf den Lehrertisch zu. Da erblickte ich Harry und seine Freunde an einem der Tische. Ich änderte meine Richtung und ging auf Harry zu. Er und seine Freunde hatten mich schon kommen gesehen und hatten deshalb einen Platz neben Harry frei gemacht. Ich begrüßte Harry, Ron und Hermine und setzte mich auf den Platz. Hermine fragte" Möchtest du auch etwas? „ Ich lehnte dankend ab. Ron wollte wissen" Kommst du jetzt jedes Mal zu Mittag? „ Ich entgegnete" Nein, dass ist eine einmalige Sache, denn ich habe euch etwas zu sagen. Es ist sehr wichtig „ Harry forderte mich auf" Schieß los! „ Ich blickte den Tisch hinauf und hinunter und meinte dann" Besser nicht hier! „ Sofort erkannten die drei, dass es sich um etwas Ernstes handelte und sie nickten. Hastig beendeten sie ihr Mittagesse und gingen mit mir aus der großen Halle.  
Während wir die Marmortreppe hoch stiegen fragte Ron" Also was ist los? „ Leise berichtete ich was sich ereignet hatte nachdem ich heute in der Früh einfach verschwunden bin. Ich erzählte von dem Gespräch zwischen Silvana und Voldemort. Auch enthüllte ich meine Vermutung, dass Silvana und Voldemort ein Paar sind. Ich erzählte auch davon, dass sie Harry und mich töten wollen. Ich bemerkte das Ron bei dem Namen Voldemort immer zusammen zuckte, aber er sagte nichts. Zum Abschluss fragte ich" Was sind eigentlich diese vermummten Gestalten und wer ist eigentlich Voldemort? „ Alle drei starrten mich entsetzt an. Schließlich erklärte mir Hermine" Die vermummten Gestalten sind Todesser, so nannten sich die Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem! „ Harry erklärte" Voldemort ist der größte schwarz Magier unseres Jahrhunderts, alle haben Angst vor ihm, deshalb nennen sie ihn auch Du-weißt-schon-wem „ Ich fragte" Er tötete deine Eltern? „ Harry nickte und ich sagte" Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst! „ Aber Harry sagte nur" Du hast ja deine Eltern noch! „ Aber ich entgegnete" Ja in diesem Leben, aber damals! „ Hermine sagte" Wir müssen zu Dumbledore! „  
Wir gingen zu seinem Büro. Vor dem Wasserspeier fiel uns ein dass wir das Passwort gar nicht kannten, aber es dauerte nicht lange bis Dumbledore den Gang zu seinem Büro hoch kam. Er fragte" Hallo Buffy, was führt dich hier her? „ Ich entgegnete düster" Silvana und Voldemort „ Dumbledore nannte das Passwort und führte uns in sein Büro. Oben angelangt fragte er" Was ist passiert? „ Harry, Ron und Hermine erzählten Dumbledore meine Geschichte mit einigen ergänzenden Worten von mir. Als wir geendet hatten sagte Dumbledore zuerst nichts. Er saß nachdenklich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.  
Nach einigen Minuten sagte er „ Buffy, es wäre besser wenn du in Hogwarts bleiben würdest! „ Ich sagte entsetzt" Aber ich muss doch zur Schule und meine Familie" Ich dachte an Shara und eine Eltern. Was würden sie denken wenn ich ein paar Monate in Hogwarts bleiben würde? Dumbledore sagte" Deine Eltern werden mich verstehen, weil sie sich auch Sorgen um dich machen Aber bei deiner Schule? „ Nun dachte Dumbledore laut" Du würdest nach Hogwarts kommen, im nächsten Schuljahr. Weil du in Phönix schon fünf Jahre hinter dir hast, dürfte es kein Problem sein dich in Harrys Schuljahr auf zu nehmen. Deiner Schule könnten wir denken lassen, dass du umgezogen bist. „ Mit entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sagte ich" Was ist mit Shara, meiner besten Freundin? „ Nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens sagte Dumbledore" Wen hast du alles über Hogwarts erzählt? „ Sofort antwortete ich" Shara und meinen Eltern „ Dann erklärte er" Es dürfte kein Problem sein das du ihr die Wahrheit erzählst! Aber sie darf es niemanden weiter erzählen! „ Nun war ich beruhigt. Wenn das so ist habe ich kein Problem damit nach Hogwarts zu gehen!  
Dumbledore nahm einen Pergamentzettel aus seinen Schreitisch und reichte ihn mir mit den Worten" Das sind die Schulsachen für dieses Schuljahr! „ Ich erklärte" Ich werde alles besorgen und dann komme ich wider! „ Ich wollte gerade aufstehen als Dumbledore sagte" Warte, wir müssen vorher noch dein Haus bestimmen? „ Ich schaute ihn fragend an, aber dann erinnerte ich mich an das was Snape gesagt hatte als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben. Ich nickte und fragte" Was muss ich tun? „ Er nahm den alten Hut vom Stuhl und sagte" Du musst diesen Hut aufsetzen! „ Bevor er ihn mir gab setzte er ihn kurz selbst auf und erst dann gab er ihn mir. Dumbledore sagte" Ich musste ihm fragen ob er jetzt noch einen Schüler für mich in ein Haus zuweisen könnte „ Ich setzte ihn auf und eine Stimme flötete in mein Ohr" Du bist also die neue Schülerin! „ Darauf folgte Stille und nach einigen Sekunden zirpte die Stimme" Du hast sehr viel Mut, so wie dein Vater. Ich denke auch du kommst nach… „ Die letzten Worte schrie er in den Raum" GRYFFINDOR" Ich nahm den Hut ab und gab ihn Dumbledore, welcher den Hut wieder auf seinen Platz legte. Darauf sagte Harry" Toll, du bist im gleichen Haus wie wir! „ Ich lächelte vor mich hin und sagte glücklich" Ich besorge die Sachen, rede mit Shara und meinen Eltern und nachher komme ich wieder „ Ich stand auf und wollte gerade nach Hause reisen als Harry sagte" Wir treffen uns um sechs Uhr in der Eingangshalle „ Ich nickte und schloss die Augen. Mit den Gedanken an zu Hause kam das helle Licht und transportierte mich nach Hause.   
Als ich zu Hause ankam ging ich sofort ins Wohnzimmer zu meinen Eltern. Mein Vater saß in seinem Lieblingssessel und las die Zeitung. Meine Mutter saß auf dem Sofa und las in einem Frauenmagazin.  
Ich räusperte mich und meine Eltern sahen auf. Mein Vater fragte" Geht es dir gut? „ Ich entgegnete" Mir geht es ganz gut „ Ich dachte darüber nach wie ich es meinen Eltern sagen sollte, aber da sprach es meine Mutter zuerst an! Sie fragte" Was sagen sie in Hogwarts? „ Ich atmete tief durch und sagte" Dumbledore sagte es wäre zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit besser wenn ich in Hogwarts bleiben würde. „ Sofort fragte mein Vater" Was wird dann aus der Schule? „ Ich erklärte" Man würde sie so verzaubert, dass sie denken ich sei umgezogen. Dumbledore meinte, da ich nächstes Schuljahr sowieso nach Hogwarts gehen sollte macht es nicht wenn ich schon jetzt nichts gehe. „ Meine Mutter sagte" Ich denke auch, dass es besser wäre wenn du in Hogwarts bist, aber wir werden dich sehr vermissen! „ Da fragte mein Vater" Wenn alle denken, dass du umgezogen bist, müssen wir dann nicht auch umgezogen sein? „ Ich erwiderte" Darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht! „ Auf einmal sagte mein Vater" Wir wollten dir eigentlich auch etwas mitteilen! „ Meine Eltern tauschten sich merkwürdige Blicke aus. Dann sagte meine Mutter" Wir sind versetzt worden! „ Ich schaute entsetzt und fragte" Wohin? „ Mein Vater erklärte" Wir müssen aus Beruflichengründen nach Birmingham ziehen „ Ich starrte sie an und schließlich sagte ich" Was ist mit meinen Freunden? „ Meine Mutter sage bedauernd" Es tut uns leid, Schatz „ Ich stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Wohnzimmer. Im Flur ging ich zum Telefon, nahm den Hörer ab und wählte Shara's Nummer. Sie meldete sich sofort „Hallo? „ Ich sagte mit trauriger Stimme" Ich habe zwei schlechte Nachrichten! „ Sofort klang Shara's Stimme besorgt und sie fragte" Was ist los? „ Nun fing ich auch noch zu weinen an. Mit Tränenerstickender Stimme sagte ich" Erstens ich muss zur meiner eigenen Sicherheit in Hogwarts bleiben und dort zur Schule gehen und zweitens meine Eltern wollen hier weg ziehen. „ Leise schluchzte ich ins Telefon. Meine Freundin schien sprachlos. Nach einigen Sekunden sagte sie  
„Wohin zieht ihr den? Ab wann gehst du nach Hogwarts? „ Ich erklärte" Wir ziehen nach Birmingham! Na ja und in Hogwarts muss ich schon um sechs Uhr heute am Abend sein" Meine Freundin fragte" Kann ich dich vorher noch sehen? „ Ich antwortete" Du kannst mitgehen mit mir meine neuen Schulsachen einzukaufen! „ Meine Freundin fragte" Und wo bekommt man magische Schulsachen? „ Ich erklärte" In der Winkelgasse, das ist eine magische Gasse! „ Meine Freundin sagte" OK, bis dann! „ Ich verabschiedete mich mit" Ich hol dich gleich in deinen Zimmer ab! Bis dann! „ Wir legten auf. Ich ging zu meinen Eltern ins Wohnzimmer zurück und ich sagte" Mama, Papa ich gehe mit Shara meine neuen Schulsachen einkaufen! Ich brauch sie schließlich schon am Montag „ Meine Vater fragte" Wann musst du in Hogwarts sein? „ Ich erklärte" Heute Abend um sechs! „ Meine Mutter fragte" Wie viel werden deine Schulsachen, denn kosten? „ Ich sagte" Ich weiß es nicht „ Meine Eltern gaben mir etwas Geld und ich sagte" Wir sehen uns dann noch bevor ich nach Hogwarts gehe! Ciau" Meine Eltern verabschiedeten sich und ich ging in mein Zimmer. Ich schloss die Augen und dachte an Sarah's Zimmer. Das helle Licht kam und ich reiste von hier zu Shara. Als das Licht weg war stand eine traurig blickende Shara vor mir. Ich sagte traurig" Hallo" Shara entgegnete" Hallo! Gehen wir? „ Sie wollte zur Tür, aber ich hielt sie auf. Ich erklärte" Shara, wir gehen auf anderen Wege in die Winkelgasse, dann sie ist in London und das wäre ein bisschen weit weg! „ Ich nahm sie bei der Hand und versicherte ihr sie brauche keine Angst zu haben. Dann konzentrierte ich mich auf die Winkelgasse. Als das Licht kam stieß Shara einen Schrei der Überraschung aus. Es hüllte uns ein und wir konnten, wie üblich, um uns herum nichts erkennen. Wir hoben vom Boden ab und einige Sekunden später landeten wir wider. Das Licht verblasste und als es ganz weg war standen wir mitten in der Winkelgasse. Alle starrten uns an! Ich sagte lächelnd zu Shara" Willkommen in der Winkelgasse! „ Shara staunte! Dann erklärte ich" Hier haben sie ihre eigene Währung und ich muss mein Geld erst umwechseln! „ Ich trat auf einen der starrenden Personen zu und fragte" Entschuldigen Sie, aber wo finde ich hier die Bank? „ Der Zauberer sagte" Einfach nur gerade aus! „ Ich bedankte mich und dann ging ich mit Shara die Winkelgasse entlang. Am Ende der Straße erschien ein großer weißer Marmorbau. Staunend betraten wir die Bang namens Gringotts. Shara flüsterte" Was sind das für Kreaturen? „ Ich erklärte leise" Ich weis es nicht! „ Mutig trat ich auf einen der Schalter zu und fragte" Kann ich hier Muggelgeld umtauschen? „ Die Kreatur fragte" Wie viel möchtest du wechseln? „ Ich legte das Geld welches ich von meinen Eltern bekommen hatte auf den Tisch. Es nahm die scheine und verschwand kurz. Nach einigen Sekunden erschien es wieder und gab mir einen Beutel mit merkwürdigen Münzern. Ich bedankte mich und verließ mit Shara die Bank. Draußen sagte ich" Ich hoffe ich muss da nicht so schnell wider rein! „ Shara stimmte mir zu! Nun zog ich meine Liste zu Rate. Dann sagte ich" Ich brauche Umhänge! „  
Wir betraten einen Laden namens „Madam Marlekins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten". Ich trat an den Tresen und sagte" Ich brauche Hogwarts Schulumhänge. „ Dann musste ich mich auf einen Sockel stellen und die Frau nahm meine Masse. Nach einigen Minuten war sie fertig und ich durfte herunter steigen. Ich bezahlte meine umhänge und verließ den Laden. Shara sagte" Mich schauen alle so komisch an! „ Ich erklärte ihr" Es ist auch nicht gewöhnlich wenn Muggel hier sind! „ Shara fragte" Muggel? „ Ich entgegnete" Nicht magische Menschen „  
Nach einigen Stunden saßen wir in einem Eissalon in der Winkelgasse und wir aßen einen Schokoladeneisbecher. Ich hatte alles gekauft was ich brauche: Meine Umhänge, Schulbücher, Kessel, Waage, Teleskop, Schreibfeder, Tinte, eine Menge Pergament, Zaubertrankzutaten und auch eine Eule. Auf meinen Zettel ist gestanden man darf sich eine Eule oder ein anderes Haustier in die Schule mitbringen. Nach langem überlegen hab ich mir auch einen Besen gekauft. Shara hatte mich dazu überredet. Jetzt saßen wir hier und ich fragte Shara" Wie soll ich eigentlich meine Eule nennen? „ Shara entgegnete" Das kommt darauf an! Männlich oder weiblich? „ Ich sagte" Männlich, sagt zumindest der Verkäufer! „ Shara dachte nach und ich auch. Nach einigem Überlegen sagte ich" Wie wäre es mit Sebastian? „ Shara stimmte dem voll und ganz zu! Da blickte ich auf meine Uhr und sagte" Oh, schon so spät! Ich muss in einer Stunde in Hogwarts sein! „ Wir aßen unser Eis zu Ende, ich bezahlte und dann nahmen wir alle meine Sachen in die Hände. Mit meiner freien Hand hielt ich Shara bei ihrer Schulter. Ich schloss meine Augen und dachte an mein Zimmer. Das helle Licht kam und brachte uns zu mir nach Hause. Kaum war das Licht verschwunden nahm ich meinen großen Reisekoffer von meinen Kasten und begann mit Shara meine Sachen zu packen. Wir benötigten noch eine große Reisetasche um alles zu Verstauen. Als wir alles Eingepackt hatten und beide Taschen nur noch sehr schwer zugingen, vergewisserten wir uns ob ich auf nicht vergessen hatte. Da kamen meine Eltern in mein Zimmer. Meine Mutter fragte" Alles gepackt? „ Ich entgegnete" Ja, hab ich! „ Unter Tränen verabschiedete ich mich von Shara und meinen Eltern.  
Dann setzte ich mich auf meinen Koffer und nahm die Reisetasche in die Hand Ich konzentrierte mich auf Hogwarts und seine Eingangshalle. Das helle Licht kam und gleich darauf konnte ich meine Eltern nicht mehr erkennen. Ich und das Gebäck hoben vom Boden ab und einige Sekunden später landete ich wider. Das Licht begann zu verblassen und als es ganz weg war merkte ich, dass ich hinter Harry, Ron und Hermine gelandet bin.


	10. Die Einladung

Kapitel 9

Die Einladung

Ich sagte" Hallo Leute! „ Und die drei Freund drehten sich zu mir um und begrüßten mich ebenfalls.  
Dann stiegen wir gemeinsam die Marmortreppe hoch. Wir schleppten gemeinsam meinen Koffer und meine Tasche hoch. Wir gingen die verschiedensten Korridore entlang und durch mehrere Torbögen. Während unseres Weges sagte ich" Und den Weg soll ich mir auch noch merken? „ Tröstend sagte Hermine" Das ist gar nicht so schwer und außerdem hast du ja uns „ Ich lächelte und entgegnete" Du hast ja recht! Wie habt ihr es geschafft nicht immer und überall zu spät zu kommen? „ Während des restlichen Weges unterhielten sie mich mit Geschichten über ihre vorherigen Jahre in Hogwarts. Die lustigen, aber auch die traurigen.  
Schließlich kamen wir vor einem Gemälde einer dicken Frau im rosa Seidenkleid. Ich erkannte es sofort! Ich sagte" Dieses Bild kenn ich! Da haben wir uns zwei Tagen am Abend doch getroffen! „ Harry erklärte" Das ist der Eingang in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum! Wir waren gerade auf den Weg hierher als wir dich getroffen haben! „ Dann erläuterte Ron" Du brauchst ein Passwort wenn du rein willst! Heuer lautet es „Quidditch" „ Die Frau auf dem Bild, diesmal wach, hatte unser Gespräch verfolgt und sie fragte nun" Passwort? „ Sofort antwortete ich" Quidditch „ Das Porträt schwang zur Seite und wir gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich staunte! Mit Hermine trug ich mein Gebäck in den Schlafsaal und dann gingen wir wider zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ron unterhielten sich gerade über Quidditch als wir hinzu stießen. Ich setzte mich zu ihnen und hörte zu. Ich musste an mein früheres Leben denken, denn da habe ich auch Quidditch gespielt. Ich sagte zu Harry und Ron" Ich war damals auch Sucher! „ Ungläubig fragte Ron" Echt? „ Ich nickte und erzählte" Ich spielte in der Nationalmannschaft von Tera „ Harry fragte" Nationalmannschaft? „ Ich nickte und erzählte weiter" Wir haben oft die WM von Selency gewonnen und das Freundschaftsspiel zwischen den Weltmeister der Erde und uns gewannen wir auch! „ Harry und Ron waren sichtlich erstaunt! Hermine wollte nicht über Quidditch reden und so vertiefte sie sich in einem Buch.  
Im Laufe des Abends lernte ich noch viele neue Gesichter kennen. Tina Evans, Rick Pitt, Ginny Weasley (die Schwester von Ron), Bastian Hick und Colin Creveey sind, neben Ron und Harry, Mitglieder des Gryffindor-Quidditchteam und Harry ist der Kapitän der Mannschaft.  
Auch lernte ich meine Klassenkameraden Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigen, Neville Longbottom, Lavander Brown und Parvati Patil kennen.  
Wir sprachen auch über einige Lehrer. Meist über die Vor- und Nachteile Beim zuhören merkt man das Snape bei den Gryffindors nicht gerade beliebt ist um es höflich aus zu drücken. Es wurde auch über die Lehrer von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gesprochen, Wie sich herausstellte hatten sie einen Lehrer in diesem Fach nie länger als ein Jahr. Mir wurde erzählt warum es keiner von ihnen länger als ein Jahr aushielt. Und von Harry, Ron und Hermine erfuhr ich auch manches Hintergrundwissen von dem die Anderes vermutlich keine Ahnung hatten.   
In diesem Jah gab es eine Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ihr Name war Jane Ment und sie schien sehr gut zu sein.  
Irgendwann an diesem Abend sah ich eine Zeitung auf den Tisch liegen. Ich las nur die große Überschrift:  
Sirius Black noch immer nicht gefasst  
Sofort fragte ich Harry was Black den verbrochen habe. Harry erzählte mir, dass Sirius unschuldig ist. Die Verbrechen für die er beschuldigt wir hat ein Anderer begangen. Und so erzählte er mir die ganze Geschichte von seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts. Vom Tag als er zu Hause abhaute bis zu dem Tag als sie Sirius halfen zu fliehen. Natürlich glaubte ich Harry!  
Es war schon ziemlich spät und der Gemeinschaftsraum war schon ziemlich leer. Wir entschlossen uns zu Bett zu gehen. Hermine und ich wünschten allen eine gute Nacht und dann gab Hermine Ron einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Während Hermine und ich in den Schlafsaal gingen und unseren Schlafanzug anzogen, erzählte sie mir, dass sie mit Ron seit fast einem Jahr zusammen ist. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie während eines Abenteuers am Ende letzten Jahres zu einander gefunden haben.  
Ron hatte ihr das Leben gerettet und dann hatte sie den Mut aufgebracht ihm zusagen das sie ihn liebte. Ganz im Vertrauen sagte sie mir, dass sie ihn schon seit Jahren liebte.  
Dann stiegen wir ins Bett.  
Ich schlief mit den Gedanken an zu Hause ein.

Da nächsten Tag Sonntag war wachten Hermine und ich erst gegen zehn Uhr auf. Gähnend richtete ich mich auf und sagte zu Hermine, welche im Bett, neben meinem Bett, auch schon wach war" Guten Morgen Hermine! „ Sie lächelte mich an und sagte" Guten Morgen, wie hast du geschlafen? „ Ich antwortete" Super, aber jetzt hab ich Hunger! Gehen wir etwas essen! „ Hermine entgegnete" OK, gehen wir! „ Sie legte ihr Buch weg und wir steigen aus dem Bett und wir zogen uns an. Dann verließen wir den Schlafsaal. Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen wir auf Ron und Harry. Nach einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss von Hermine für Ron und einen fröhlichen „Guten Morgen" an meine Freunde, verließen wir den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten uns auf den Weg in die große Halle.  
Ich hielt mich direkt hinter meinen Freunden, denn sonst würde ich mich sicher verlaufen. Harry erzählte mir lächelnd „ Wir könnten den Weg schon fast blind gehen! „ Darauf entgegnete ich lächelnd" Das will ich sehen! „ Er aber sagte" Nicht heute! „  
Gleich darauf kamen wir in der großen Halle an. Ich setzte mich zwischen Hermine und Harry. Wir begannen zu frühstücken. Ich blickte zur Decke hoch und dann fragte ich Harry" Hat dieser Raum eigentlich eine Decke? „ Harry erklärte mir" Ja, die Decke ist so verzaubert, dass sie aus sieht wie der Himmel draußen. „ Ich nickte und dann blickte ich den Lehrertisch entlang. Mein Blick blieb auf Snape hängen. Nach einigen Sekunden wandte ich mich Harry zu und sagte" Ich hab Snape getroffen als ich das erste Mal hier war! „ Harry fragte" Und was ist passiert? „ Ich erzählte" Also er hat seinen Zauberstab gezogen und wollte irgendetwas machen, aber ich weis nicht was! Ich bin rechtzeitig abgehauen und als ich so weg lief bin ich gegen einen schlagenden Baum gelaufen! „ Auf einmal sah Harry besorgt aus und er fragte" Ist dir etwas passiert? Die peitschende Weide wird nicht gerne belästigt. „ Ich erzählte von dem Tunnel und dem Haus und auch davon wie ich wider unverletzt zu Hause abgetaucht bin. Harry erzählte" Du warst in der heulenden Hütte! „ und leise flüsternd fügte er hinzu" Dort war vor vier Jahren Sirius versteckt, aber jetzt ist er wo anders! „ Ich nickte!  
Wir frühstückten zu Ende und dann gingen wir aus der Halle. In der Eingangshalle ging ein blonder Junge an uns vorbei. Plötzlich drehte er sich um und sagte" Da ist ja Potter und der Muggel „ Harry entgegnete wütend" Buffy ist kein Muggel! „ Der Junge beachtete ihn nicht! Er wandte sich an Hermine" Jetzt könnt ihr euch ja zusammen tun! „ Ron wollte sich auf den Jungen stürzen doch Hermine hielt ihn fest! Sie sagte" Malfoy verschwinde! „ Er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle! Ich sagte" Du hast gehört verschwinde! „ Aber Malfoy sagte darauf" Von einen Muggel lass ich mir nichts vorschreiben! „ Ich bemerkte geringschätzig" Du bildest dir wohl ein etwas Besonderes zu sein, aber das bist du nicht! „ Ich drehte mich mit Harry, Ron und Hermine um. Wir gingen Richtung Marmortreppe. Malfoy reif mir hinter her" So redest du nicht mit mir! Das wirst du bezahlen! „ Ohne mich um zu drehen merkte ich das Malfoy seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf mich richtete. Ich entgegnete" Das ist mir egal"  
Ich stand da, mit den Rücken zu Malfoy, alle starrten uns zwei an, und tat nichts. Meinen Zauberstab hab ich nicht in der Hand. Ich stand nur da und tat nichts! Aber Malfoy hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Bevor er einen Fluch aussprechen konnte leuchtete ein Lichtblitz auf und der Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand. Ich wusste das es ich war, aber alle anderen dachten es wäre jemand anderes, da ich ja nur da gestanden bin und nichts getan habe Ich drehte mich langsam um. Malfoy löste die Stille" Wer war das? „ Niemand antwortete! Dann sagte ich" Mach lieber nichts! „ und leise kichernd fügte ich hinzu" Sonst fällt es vielleicht auf dich zurück. „ Kein Zauberspruch wurde gesprochen! Keiner bewegte sich und trotzdem hob Malfoy vom Boden ab. Er blieb etwa zwei Meter über den Boden in der Luft hängen. Er schrie" Holt mich runter „ Ich erklärte" Das werden sie nicht können! „ Hermine fragte" Warum? „ Ich erklärte" Erst wenn Malfoy sich bei dir und mir entschuldigt kann er runter! „ Malfoy starrte mich entsetzt an! Dann reif er" Das mache ich nicht! „ Lachend drehte ich mich wieder um und sagte" Es wird dich niemand herunter holen können" dann fügte ich hinzu" Die Betonung liegt auf niemand! … Ach ja! Ich und Hermine brauchen nicht unbedingt hier sein, wenn du es sagst! Es reicht zu wissen das du es getan haben musst „ Er sagte" Ich sagte nichts! „ Ich meinte" Dann viel Spaß noch, beim herum hängen „ Und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg ich die Treppe hoch. Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten mir. Erst im Gemeinschaftsraum brachen wir alle drei in Gelächter aus! Dann fragte Hermine" Wie hast du das gemacht? „ Ich erklärte" Ich hab nur daran gedacht, dass es cool wäre wenn es passiert „ Ron bemerkte" Das ist das Beste was Malfoy passieren hätte können! „  
Nach und nach kamen auch die restlichen Gryffindor-schüler vom Frühstück. Nicht wenige davon gratulierten mir.  
In den folgenden Tagen bekam ich dafür aber nicht mal eine Strafarbeit auf, weil niemand beweisen konnte, dass ich es war.  
Den restlichen Vormittag verbrachte ich damit Shara einen Brief zu schreiben und meinen Freunden bei der Hausübung zu helfen. Na ja, Hermine brauchte keine Hilfe, aber den anderen Zwei konnte ich mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass ich von damals noch alles wusste, was ich in der Schule gelernt habe. So beruhigte sich auch das komische Gefühl im Bauch, welches sich breit machte wenn ich an den nächsten Tag denke.  
Als wir zum Mittagessen in die Eingangshalle traten, war das Erste was wir bemerkten, dass Malfoy noch immer mitten in der Eingangshalle hang. Auf den Weg in die große Halle kam ich bei Malfoy vorbei. Ich wollte gerade etwas Gemeines sagen, als Professor McGonagall mich ansprach. Sie sagte" Mrs. Sell wissen sie wie Mr. Malfoy da rauf gekommen ist? „ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sagte" Sorry, aber das weiß ich nicht! … Aber ich weiß wie er da wieder runter kommen kann! „ Da schrei Malfoy" Es war doch sie! Sie kann mich runter holen „ Nun kichernd sagte ich" Ach, Malfoy! Du musst dich doch nur bei Hermine und mir entschuldigen! „ Mrs. McGonagall fragte" Woher wissen sie das? Und was hat Malfoy gemacht? „ Ich erklärte" Oh, ich hab es einfach mir einfach zusammen gereimt! … Malfoy hat uns als Schlammblütler beschimpft! Er hat es zwar umschreiben, aber er hat es so gemeint! „ Nun war McGonagall wütend auf Malfoy. Sie sagte" Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und wenn Sie hier runter wollen, dann müssen sie sich wohl entschuldigen! „ Malfoy nuschelte etwas, aber ich konnte es nicht verstehen. Ich merkte nur, dass er plötzlich schrie" Es hilft doch auch nichts! „ Da ging mir ein Licht auf! Malfoy hat eine Entschuldigung genuschelt. Ich erklärte" Es muss zwar Hermine und ich nicht hören, aber die Umstehenden schon! „ ER seufzte und sagte leise, es konnte gerade McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Hermine und ich hören, „ Sorry Buffy und Hermine" Malfoy fiel mit einem Blums auf den Boden und die ganze Halle, abgesehen von Malfoy, seinen Freunden und den Lehrern, brachen alle, welche nach dem Frühstück gehört hatten, dass Malfoy nur runter kam wenn er sich bei Hermine und mir entschuldigte, brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Wir ließen Malfoy stehen und gingen lachend in die große Halle. Wir setzten uns zum Tisch und nach und nach beruhigten wir uns wider. Es wurde wider ruhig. Wir aßen unserer Mittagessen, wobei wir immer nur von Malfoy und der Entschuldigung sprachen.  
Als wir nach den Essen den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum betraten sagte Harry zu mir" Buffy, kann ich dich etwas fragen? „ Ich nickte und wir stellten uns etwas abseits zu den Andern hin. Er fragte" Ähm … möchtest du … mit mir … ähm … nach Hogmeade gehen? „ In meinen Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken! Harry will mit mir ausgehen? Mit nun leicht klopfenden Herzen antwortete ich" Ich würde gerne mit dir nach Hogmeade gehen „ Mit ungläubigen Gesicht fragte er" Du willst? „ Ich entgegnete" Ja! „ dann fügte ich hinzu" Was ist eigentlich Hogmeade? „ Harry erklärte mir, dass Hogmeade ein Dorf, in der nähe von Hogwarts ist, wo nur Hexen und Zauberer wohnen.  
Ich freute mich so über mein Date mit Harry, am nächsten Samstag, dass ich beinahe den morgigen Tag vergaß.  
Den restlichen Tag verbrachte ich damit Hermine mit Fragen zu löchern, was sie in der Schule schon gelernt hatten. Aber dass erst nach dem es mir wider eingefallen ist.  
Alles in Allem war mein erster Tag in Hogwarts gar nicht so mies gelaufen. Ich hatte sogar einem Vollidioten eine Lektion erteilt. Nämlich, dass man sich mit mir besser nicht anlegt.


End file.
